Bendy and the Fairy Tail
by SonicAsura
Summary: Toons and Magic... In an abandoned studio where dreams used to come true, 2 adventurers set off on a journey to find where they truly belong. Join Henry and Bendy Ink as they journey through the world of Earthland with the Fairy Tail guild where adventure waits but also their past and future will collide. Slight horror. (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 _Abandoned…Betrayed…Abused... By the Creator who made us. We were drawn into existence to bring joy to others… It was just me and him with our creator. It was all fun and games until our beloved Creator changed and took the life of my best friend...in cold blood. Overtaken by rage...I killed him but was left to rot in this place for decades… All alone… Growing with hate… Then one day… I found something unfamiliar… A bundle of cloth bearing a small child… Abandoned to this place by his parents… Just like my master abandoned us… Maybe...this child will lighten things up… Could he free us from this hell…?_

 _...It appeared to be so._

Act 1: Henry & Bendy in The Fairy Tail's

Port Town of Hargeon…

The town of Hargeon was at peace with the sun shining above in the bright blue sky, kids were playing and the parents were enjoying themselves on this beautiful day. At the train station, a train had arrived in a few moments as two figures appeared through the glass of the door before it slid open to reveal our two young boys. The first was a young boy around the age of 11 about 3' 8" tall with pale light peach skin, bright dark grey eyes as bright as onyx and short messy black hair with two large strands in the shape of spike like horns wearing a black hoodie with a white oval on covering most of the front, a hood that resembled that of a cartoon demon including having a devil tail attached to the end, black pants with another devil tail at the rear of the pants, white boots and fingerless gloves with a black and white backpack on his back with a smiley face on it and two black devil horns.

The other looked like a 3D version of a black and white adorable cartoon devil with curve black devil horns on his round head, a white face with black Pac-Man like eyes and a cartoonish grin on his face, a small devil tail wearing a white bow tie, white gloves with black knuckles, and black boots just a good inches shorter than the boy travelling with him. This was me and my friend Bendy, the Dancing Demon. "Yay! We made it to Hargeon Bendy, buddy!" I shouted happily with a big smile on my face. "You've got it right, Henry!" Bendy answered happily looking at me. Bendy and I have been buddies and brothers since I was just a baby. We had a bond no one could break. "Let's explore and see if we can get any items or ingredients we've been looking for. I've been needing a few new pens." I spoke with a smile on my face. "Hey...Did you hear someone scream for a moment?" Bendy asked a bit confused as we looked behind us to see the train pull away as a blurry blob of a person with pink hair hanging out the window disappeared off with the train itself driving at top speed.

"Eh… Let's just forget that happened." I spoke as Bendy nodded and walked into town. Bendy and I came to this town to find a few items and for me to restock on supplies and maybe grab a bite to eat. "Look at all of the fisherman! No wonder this place is more of a port than a town but where are the magic shops? Right, Henry?" Bendy asked as his tail swayed from the left to the right as he turned to look at me. "Well...Hargeon is known for fishing instead of magic so there's at least one magic shop in this town from what I've read. I wonder if they have any rare ink…" I asked to myself as we noticed a small magic shop to the left as we came from the train station. "Lookie! A magic shop! It's a bit small but they should at least sell some ink!" Bendy chuckled as we headed and walked into the shop. There was an old man at the counter and a young lady. The lady was an older teen with light peach skin, blond hair with one part of her hair tied into a ponytail by a navy blue ribbon, brown eyes and had curvaceous figure wearing a blue and white shirt, black shirt, black heels, a pouch, keys and a whip on the side of her waist.

"Aah! You got the Little Doggie!" She squealed looking at a silver key in a box. "But that one's not very powerful." The man spoke with a deadpanned expression. "Well look at her! She sure is pretty but it seems the old geezer is giving her an unfair price on that key." Bendy pointed out as I knew that key wasn't worth 20,000 Jewel. "Well...looks like it's my turn to help her." I answered as I walked up to the old man with a sad look on my face bearing fake tears. "Oh please Mr. Clerk...My sister really wants to get that key for our poor sick little sister! She's bedridden and doesn't have any friends and we were hoping the spirit of that key could help cheer her up. Is there any way you could help my sis?" I weeped as the old geezer looked surprised and felt really awful while the blond girl looked confused before she caught on what I was doing and played along. "Please don't cry little boy! I'll give you the key for 2,000 Jewels! Is there anything else you want?" The old man spoke as I looked at him.

"Do you have any special magic ink? I've been needing to get some for my drawings to my sick sister." I asked as the old man looked around before pulling out a set of ink bottles of the 7 different colors of the rainbow but also black and white ink as well. "Here you go. This our new magic ink set containing special magical ink with different effects from the each color including a special magical ink pen. That'll put the price to 3,000 Jewels!" The old man answered as I smiled and handed the money for my stuff while the young girl paid the rest. "Thank you sir!" I cried out happily as I rubbed the fake tears from my eyes and the three of us walked out of the building. "Nice job, Henry buddy! You sure showed that stingy old man whose boss!" Bendy laughed happily as Lucy turned and looked surprised to see Bendy. "Anyway, thanks for helping me get that Gate Key! What's your names? I'm Lucy." Lucy asked politely at the two of us. "My name is Henry Ink and that's my buddy and big bro Bendy. It was no problem because that clerk was ripping you off on that gate key because their price is around 5,000 Jewel and no more." I answered with a smile on my face. "Wait...how old are you anyway? And where's your parents anyway?" Lucy asked as Bendy and I frowned from the mention of the word "parents".

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Lucy spoke as we then smiled since it was a easy misunderstanding. "It's okay…*notices girls screaming Salamander in joy or lust running past us* Hey! What are those young ladies going screaming about? And who's this Salamander guy anyway?" Bendy asked confused before Lucy squealed as one. "They mean The Salamander who can use Fire Magic not sold in stores!" Lucy shouted as she took off towards the crowd of screaming women where Salamander was supposed to be. "That's strange… Salamander isn't really regarded much in a town like Hargeon and the way those girls acted seem unnatural. Bendy, something is up here and I don't like it!" I spoke as Bendy took out a magnifying glasses and acted like he was Sherlock Holmes. "I smell a little mystery Henry! Let's scope it out!" Bendy answered as I chuckled from my brother's wackiness.

We headed over to the scene to see some tall blue haired man with a tattoo on his face with a smirk on his face as the woman swoon over him and I noticed the effect was drawing Lucy in. "My super magnifying glasses says that this poser is using Charm Magic on those girls and Lucy's being pulled in! We've got to do something to break those girls free from that creep, Henry!" Bendy answered as I looked the situation and pulled out the magic pen that I bought from the store and filled it with light blue ink. "Light Blue...the color of weakness." I spoke as I armed myself with the pen. Suddenly a pink haired young man busted through the crowd snapping Lucy out of her charmed state. It was the man from before as we got a good look at him. He was light tan a good few inches taller than Lucy with a muscular build and salmon pink hair with onyx eyes wearing a red long coat that concealed everything except his chest and abs, white pants and black sandals with a white scarf that had a scale pattern around his neck.

"Ink of Weakening!" I shouted as I wrote a pentagram of light blue in the air that flew towards the charm ring the man was holding and completely painted it causing the charm's illusions to break from all of the girls as they looked confused. "Uh…! I'll see you at my yacht tonight!" Salamander shouted as a purple stream of flames shot out from underneath him as he took off into the sky. "What was that guy's deal?" The pink haired man asked to what seemed to be a blue walking and talking cat wearing a green knapsack who was a good foot and a few inches shorter than Bendy. "Thanks for helping. That guy was a creep. My name is Lucy." Lucy answered to the man as she noticed me and Bendy walking to her. "Huh? Henry and Bendy! You guys are here too! Did you see what happened to me and those girls too?" Lucy asked a little worried. "Yeah and I was the one who broke that spell with my magic. I forgot to tell you that I'm a Wizard who is skilled in a type of Ink Magic. I used Light Blue Ink of Weakening to seal off the power of that nasty charm spell that man had." I explained surprising Lucy greatly. "I'm also a Wizard too! I generally use magical items but I'm also skilled in Ink Magic as well!" Bendy spoke as the cat looked surprised before Natsu's stomach growled.

Lucy had taken us to a restaurant to go eat at and man was Natsu such a pig! "So your names are Natsu(pink) and Happy? And you came into town looking for someone?" Lucy asked as Bendy and I were eating politely while Natsu had multiple bowls of food whether full or empty stacked next to him while he devoured more and more food which was sent flying from his food frenzy and Happy was munching on some raw fish. Lucy had currently explained guilds to Natsu and us though Bendy and I already knew. "Jeez! Slow down pinky or you'll choke! Or worse you'll eat the whole table!" Bendy spoke taking a bite of spaghetti. "Seriously Natsu… That's extremely unhealthy and disgusting. Anyway...Who were you looking for exactly? The way you looked at that 'Salamander' I could easily see disappointment." I answered as Natsu looked at me in the eyes.

"Yeah...I'm looking for a friend named Igneel. He's a real Fire Dragon but that poser didn't look like and bet he doesn't breathe fire like a real dragon." Natsu explained as the three of us were extremely shocked by the relation that Natsu threw at us. "Why would you think a dragon would appear in the middle of a town? You are pretty strange." I spoke as Natsu and Happy looked shocked before composing themselves. "By the way, what brings you to this town anyway?" Natsu countered. "I'm a Cartoonist. I like drawing and making cartoons and I came to town to find some items for my work. Bendy is actually a star for my cartoons, right bro?" I explained as Bendy smiled and we high fived each other. "Really? It those explain the strange clothing you wear." Lucy stated. "Yep! My buddy is the best when it comes to making cartoons! He can make stories to bring people together and give them a good laugh!" Bendy stated proudly causing them to smile.

"Can you draw us a cartoon?" Lucy asked as I smiled and took out a piece of paper and an ink pen. I draw onto the paper at an unbelievable speed and in just a second after I started I had finished leaving a cartoon version of Lucy on the paper with my autograph on it which Bendy added his. "Aw! It's me and I look so cute as a cartoon! You're really good!" Lucy squealed happily as I smiled. "In fact, you should take it Lucy. Consider it a gift from us to you. Just remember if you are ever in trouble just wish on this paper and we'll come to help you." I spoke with a smile on my face as Bendy grinned as well. "Well, the lunch was good but we have to go. We still have things to do in town but we'll see you guys later." Bendy spoke as the two of us got out of the booth and bowed thankfully to Lucy and waved bye to Happy and Natsu before leaving.

Bendy and I were outside when he looked at me. "I guess you gave her that Seeker Cartoon for a reason huh, bro?" Bendy asked as I looked at him. "Yeah. That 'Salamander' looked awfully familiar and I knew he's a fake because Natsu's the real Salamander. We need to find out who the faker is but also make sure Lucy is safe because I've got a feeling she's in danger. I could smell it off of her." I explained as I looked at a piece of paper in my hand that was viewing Lucy through the cartoon I gave her. "You pretty smart buddy… I been feeling a bit stuffy being in this state… It's been awhile since I let my 'other' side out to play." Bendy answered with a malicious smile on his face. I knew what he meant… He wanted to let out Ink Bendy and I really don't blame him. "If I find out who this guy really is, who I think he is, then you can let it out on him but let me have some fun too." I spoke as my grin became that of Bendy's. Day turns to night…

I had been spying on Lucy and when I saw that same guy reappeared towards her… she got tricked to board his yacht tonight… And I found out who the faker was. He was Bora the Providence from the Titan Nose Guild. He was excommunicated for doing magic crimes and the main thing he became was a slave trader tricking girls on his yacht so him and his men will take them to Bosco to be sold as slaves. That meant one thing… Lucy was in trouble and this man was going to pay. When Bendy and I found out we had went into action. I sent Bendy to infiltrate the ship while I went to go warn Natsu and Happy of the events. I was viewing the events from Lucy's side and Bendy's side. "Bendy… Are you ready?" I asked as I viewed him through my Seeker Cartoon of Bendy at the end of a hallway with his head down but he looked a bit different. He seemed to have more ink on his head as his horns were looking truly like horns while his head was down covering his face.

"Ready...Henry...Ready...to spill their blood!" Bendy howled lifting his head as I had a devilish grin on my face. "Alright. Take care of Bora's thugs with a douse of your Nightmare Ink but don't harm Lucy or Natsu or any of the innocent girls and leave Bora for me to take care of but make sure you stay inside and away from any areas where water could leak in. That'll blow your cover because I saw the Aquarius Key on Lucy so we should be expecting a hurricane to crash the ship. Also keep some of your Inkies to watch over the girls. Now go get those jerks!" I spoke through the Seeker Cartoon as I was currently on top of the house by the docks. I watched the events unfold on the paper and right on cue… Aquarius had fired a tidal wave onto the ship sending it into the port as Lucy and Happy washed ashore with all of the kidnapped girls who were unconscious while Bora and Natsu with at least a few thugs was out on the field. "It's been awhile… Lucy." I spoke getting the group's attention as they noticed me sitting atop the building.

"Henry?! But where's Bendy?" Lucy asked before they heard a loud screaming coming behind Natsu. They turned to see the thugs outside and were pulled by huge blobs of ink in the form of hands into the ship. "Help! Someone help us! AAAAAAAGH!" One man screamed as the group was swallowed by the hands and dragged into the ship but Bora looked and was terrified to see me smiling malicious. "You..! No you couldn't be!" Bora answered terrified as I began to laugh as ink began to pour from the ship. "Good job… Ink Bendy." I spoke as ink shot out of the ship in a large blob onto the ground before it began to move and shift. The Ink took form of a big blob like form of Bendy but his face all the way to the part where his nose was covered and overshadowed with black ink with a stream going down to the opened grin of teeth eerily as the ink made his horns more spike like and true, his body was bigger but only his torso was out of the ink which was muscular, more realistic and horrifying as ink was dripping from his body with large gloved hands dripping ink and wore a bigger version of his bow.

"No way…! That's Bendy!" Happy screamed terrified clinging onto Lucy's head. "Bora The Providence or Fake Salamander… You made a wrong move this day for the Pendragon and Ink Devil has come to punish you. You see those three(points to Natsu, Lucy and Happy)? They are my friends and I so hate it when scum like you come out of the woodworks to harm them and enslave innocent people and you've got some damn nerve to throw away Lucy's precious Gate Keys. The name is Henry Ink, I'm the Pendragon or to be exact… THE INK DRAGON SLAYER!" I roared leavin all of them looked shocked and their their jaws dropped as I leaped from the building and huge dragon wings of black ink came out of my back the moment I descended to the ground. "Ink Dragon Slayer?! He's a Dragon Slayer too?!" The four asked as I stood beside them. "Just like your the real Salamander of Fairy Tail and the Fire Dragon Slayer. We both were taught by dragons of our magical type." I explained as ink started to pour from my sleeves.

"This is just too much for me!" Lucy shouted as Ink Bendy approached her. "Calm down. Henry and I are terrifying but we aren't evil...we have a troubled past… Just trust in us okay? Henry and Natsu got this fool because he won't escape the Pendragon. I already took care of his foolish men." Ink Bendy spoke with a creepier and disturbing voice as Lucy looked at him a little creeped out but Happy was still terrified though they managed to calm down. "I don't care if your the real Salamander or Pendragon! You both are going to die! Providence Typhoon!" Bora shouted as a magical seal of purple appeared in front of him as a huge burst of purple flames erupted from it and flew towards us. "Natsu, enjoy your meal!" I spoke as Natsu inhaled and devoured flames in an instant. "Dragon Slayers can devour, attack, coat and shield ourselves from our elements. Bora, you're at a disadvantage!" I howled as I inhaled while my cheeks expanded more than a human's with Natsu following the same action.

"Fire Dragon's/Ink Dragon's… ROAR!" Natsu and I howled as we expelled a huge torrent of flames from Natsu and black surge of ink from me that crashed into Bora with a powerful explosion. Bora was sent flying but quickly recovered to only find me in front of him with a fist completely enveloped in a ball of black ink. "Ink Dragon's Grenade Punch!" I howled slamming the ink covered fist into Bora as the ink exploded with the force of a grenade sending him into the ground hard adding Natsu finishing off with Fire Dragon's Iron Fist causing the man to be indented into the ground knocked out and bruised. I floated down to the ground as my wings of ink sunk into my back while Bendy dissolved and shrunk to his smaller and cuter self.

Then the army began to come our way but at least the damage was only to the port and not anything else. "Come on you guys!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed a hold of Lucy and took off from the approaching military with Happy following with a pair of white angel wings and me carrying Bendy with my ink wings keeping me into the air. "Where are you taking me?!" Lucy screamed as I chuckled. "Where else? You said wanted to join Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted as Lucy realized it and smiled. "Might as well come with them." I spoke with a bright smile on my face as Bendy chuckled. Onward we went… TO Fairy Tail!

End of Act 1.

 **"This is only the beginning of this incredible series! I hope you all enjoy yourselves until next time!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Here is part 2! Enjoy!"**

Act 2: Henry & Co. in Monkey Trouble

Town of Magnolia…

Our group consisting of me, Bendy, Natsu, Lucy and Happy had arrived to the town of Magnolia known for its famous cathedral and the Fairy Tail Guild that calls this town home. "So this is Magnolia… At least we made it instead of getting arrested by the army." I sighed as my wings were so tired that they sunk back into my back to rest due to all of that flying from a long distance for a long time. "Aye! Your wings are much stronger than mine! I can't hold my transformation as long as yours!" Happy stated. "Well at least Henry decreased the amount of damage had happened to the town by intervening in Natsu's battle." Bendy spoke as he had a blade of grass hanging from his mouth trying to act like a cowboy. "Oh well! Fairy Tail, here we come!" Lucy shouted as we headed into town.

* * *

(Intro 1: Wake Up, By No Resolve)

(Screen flashes first showing Henry, then Bendy, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Cana, and Erza with their arms crossed before flashing and stopping at the title with Fairy Tail the same letters but rest of the letters were made of black ink and were dripping.)

I should've known, You'd put yourself before anyone. I should've seen this coming.

You are the spark, that started the flame that burned everyone. You should've seen this coming.

(Henry and Bendy standing in front of the cliff before them looking at the ocean as birds fly by. Changes to Natsu and Happy soaring through the sky, Lucy and her spirits watching the stars, Gray and Erza preparing for battle and Cana look at the distance in thought. The screen turns black.)

This is a call

This is a call to wake up, wake up! Before you destroy us all!

This is a call. This is a call to wake up, wake up, wake up!

(Henry and Bendy take off into battle as Henry soars and delivers strikes with his wings and Bendy is in Ink form unleashing a variety of Ink Demon techniques. Switches to Lucy summoning Taurus to send monsters flying with Gray freezing them, Erza slices them with her blades and Natsu letting out a Fire Dragon's Roar combined with Cana's Thunderbolt Fate.)

You've come undone, you can't see the pain in this tragedy.

I should've seen this coming. Lost and alone, even Misery hates your company

You should've seen this coming.

(Shows Bendy and Henry in a old cartoon workshop face to face with an Angel cartoon and Wolf cartoon and a mechanical and black ink dragon before they fade and ink swallows Henry whole then revealing a giant demonic ink monster and Bendy transforming into one of his own while Cana and a mysterious young girl cries out.)

This is a call. This is a call to wake up, wake up, before you destroy us all!

This is a call! This is a call to wake up, wake up! Before you destroy us all!

This is a call! This is a call to wake up, wake up!

(Natsu, Bendy and Henry runs towards three shadowed opponents with Fairy Tail cheering their names as they unleashed a powerful elemental punch that cracks the ground as it travels while darkness closes in and both attacks collides and explodes.)

This is a call. This is a call to wake up, wake up, before you destroy us all!

(Bendy and Henry wake up in darkness until they are pulled into the light by their friends and guild members.)

This is a call. This is a call to wake up, wake up, before you destroy us all!

This is a call! This is a call to wake up, wake up! Before you destroy us all!

This is a call! This is a call to wake up, wake up!

(Shows Team Natsu and Team Fate preparing for a Unison Raid and firing it to create a gigantic demonic elemental dragon of their powers that soars into a large and powerful demon. Finally shows a scene of Bendy and Henry looking out at the distance with their friends around them to face a night sky filled with stars shaped like Fairy Tail's emblem.)

* * *

Magnolia had a bit of a modern gothic style to the building but it was a really bright place with people smiling and had great stores and restaurants. The town was bigger than what you normally call a town but to everyone here, it was their home. After a bit of walking we made it to the Fairy Tail Guild building which was huge in size and had their famous guildmark upon it. "Here we are. The Fairy Tail Guild. It has such a bright and warm feeling to it. I know this is a pretty good place." I spoke as Lucy smiled despite being confused on what I meant. "Well time to head on in." Natsu spoke as we entered...with Natsu doing his own way. He slammed opened the door and with a mighty burst shouted: "WE'RE BACK!" Natsu howled loudly getting some of the people's attention. Bendy and I got a good look at the inside of the guild which strangely reminded us of a bar despite us never drinking alcohol. People were eating, drinking, looking for jobs on the Request board or talking to each other but it had a nice atmosphere until Natsu ruined it. Natsu kicked some random guy which I guess must have given him the information about Salamander and it exploded to a guild fight. It was nuttier than any cartoons I've drawn!

"Well hello there. May I help you?" A female bubbly voice asked we turned to see a young woman approach us. She was pretty with white long hair with a few strands in a ponytail, green eyes and light peach skin wearing a red dress. I recognized her as Mirajane Strauss, former S Class Wizard and model of Sorcerer's Weekly despite me not reading the magazine for her pictures. "Aw! You're Mirajane! I've read about you on Sorcerer's Weekly! I'm Lucy!" Lucy gushed happily. "My name is Henry Ink and this is my big brother Bendy. It's an honor to meet you, Mirajane or should I call you Mira?" I asked as Mirajane smiled before looking at me and Bendy. "Aw. You two are so cute. And sure you can call me Mira, that's what everyone calls me. I see you came in with Natsu." Mirajane asked as we looked at the brawl Natsu started. "So Natsu's back! That flame brain probably trashed a town again!" A male with dark blue spiky hair, onyx eyes and light peach skin with a well toned and muscular body wearing nothing but black boxers shouted.

I easily knew this was Grey Fullbuster, an Ice Maker Mage who from rumors has a huge rivalry with Natsu likely due to the fact that their magic is fire and ice which are known to be opposites and hate each other although Fire dominates Ice in elemental power but I won't tell that to Natsu. "And who are you three?" Grey asked only to be socked in the face by Natsu which then turned into a nonstop spiral of lame insults to each other. Then Elfman walked into the brawl. Elfman was a tall muscular tan man with brown eyes and silver hair with a scar going down his left eye wearing a green shirt, black pants and boots. "I'll show you what a real man is!" Elfman roared before he got clocked by both Natsu and Gray in the face. "Jeez, these guys are nuts and I mean more nuttier than I am!" Bendy spoke as we heard a woman laughing and looked at the bar to see a long brown haired woman with light peach skin and brown eyes wearing a blue bikini top, brown pants and boots drinking wine.

That was Cana Alberona, known as the Heaviest Drinker in Fairy Tail, more heavy than Bendy in a bar on a good day. "Hehehe! You've got a good sense of humor little devil. I hope we'll explore more about ourselves when we get the chance to. The name's Cana by the way but excuse me to my alcohol." Cana explained as she hefted a huge barrel and proceeded to chug it while Bendy was too busy blushing with the most cheesiest grin on his face. 'I think she just fried my brother.' I thought while Lucy was getting flirted on by a orange haired man with light peach skin, brown eyes covered by shades and a player's mood to him wearing a green jacket, t shirt, black cargo pants and sneakers. That was Loke who was known to be a ladies man and to have many girlfriends. However just as he was introduced he got sent flying by Natsu while Elfman was sent flying to Mirajane who crashed into a table and cartooning her soul floating from her body. "This is getting too crazy!" Lucy shouted as she was trying to rescue Mirajane.

Then magic was about to be added into this concoction of mayhem and chaos and I knew if it did then the whole guid would be severely wrecked. "Bendy!*slaps my brother to his senses* I suggest we either take cover or stop them before they wreck this place worse than 2 tons of dynamite!" I shouted as we looked at each other and got ready to use some of our Ink magic only to be interrupted by a huge black shadowed giant to appear amongst the crowd towering over them. "Nevermind bro. I believe he's got it." Bendy squeaked as Natsu laughed only for the giant to step on him with his right foot while everyone else was currenting frozen stiff. I even knew who the giant was. He was Makarov Dreyar, Guildmaster of Fairy Tail. The giant then noticed Lucy, Bendy and I. "And who are you three?" He asked before he saw both me and Bendy causing him to flinch.

"Oh! They are Lucy, Henry Ink and Bendy Ink. Natsu brought them here, Master." Mirajane answered as Makarov roared and shrunk down as color came back to him revealing his true being to be a small about a few inches shorter than Bendy old man with light tan skin, onyx eyes, white mustache and white hair wearing a blue and orange jacket, white shirt, orange and blue striped jester hat, orange pants and blue jester shoes holding a cane with a smiley face on it. "It's nice to meet you Lucy and…! My...god…" Makarov answered surprised and a bit terrified when he looked at me and Bendy. "Master? What's wrong? You look terrified…" Mira asked as everyone looked puzzled at Makarov's reaction as he was currently shaking. "You…! That Ink Devil! That horn like hair! You have to be him. The Pendragon!" Makarov shouted surprised as everyone bursted in shock except for Natsu, Happy and Lucy who looked confused while I narrowed my eyes and Bendy scratched the back of his head.

"Wait? What's this about Henry and Bendy? Why do you guys look terrified?" Lucy asked nervously. "You haven't heard about Pendragon have you? Remember any incidents where Dark Guilds were ransacked and no guild members were in sight… At every case the discovered guildhall of those guilds were ripped apart and flooded with a black ink like substance, hand and drag prints but no sign of any the members or the guild master. All except for paper cartoon versions of them and a message written in ink." Mira explained as each word out of her mouth terrified Lucy and Happy even more. "What...did the message say?" Happy asked terrified. "WHO'S LAUGHING NOW? But before any Dark Guild disappeared there was a letter sent to them which was found at every scene. The letter says: 'Pendragon shall claim your lives by the rise of the moon. By the end of the night, you'll be suffocated by the terror of what shall be written in ink soon.' With each letter having a stamp similar to Bendy's head." Mira explained as Happy and Lucy hugged each other terrified.

"Yeah! Pendragon is an extremely powerful wizard that all dark guilds feared because the cartoons turned out to be his very victims sealed in paper for the rest of their lives but no one had ever seen Pendragon until now! But who would have thought he would be a little kid!?" Gray asked as he looked terrified at me and Bendy. "Yeah! He's also the Ink Dragon Slayer from what he told me at Hargeon and Bendy can turn into this awesome giant ink monster! You should've seen him when he swamped those pirates at the port!" Natsu shouted as everyone looked even more terrified at me. "What?! He's a Dragon Slayer like Natsu!? That's an even harder pill to swallow!" A random guild member shouted. "Alright! That's enough!" I shouted annoyed as everyone else shut up.

"It's true that I'm Pendragon and the Ink Dragon Slayer but I can tell you that me and Bendy aren't here to harm you. There's more about us lying in our past that you need to understand but I can't tell you… You have to find out on your own but I'm just a little kid with his brother looking for a place to call home, and to fulfill a dream to be a cartoonist is all." I explained as everyone calmed down and looked at us. "My brother and I only go after dark guilds or those of evil hearts but no one innocent will be hurt by us. We've been hurt before and it was really bad but if you want to find out more then you'll have to earn it." I spoke as I took out an envelope from my bag. "This envelope is magically sealed. Only those who pass a certain test can open it. It'll lead to a special memory cartoon between me and Bendy. If those who wish to know about us can challenge this memory cartoon delving into the very ink of the truth.*hands it to Natsu* Natsu, Lucy and Happy have permission to have this first of many envelopes. But for the rest of you… I've got a hint about it. So listen please." I asked as they looked at me and paid attention.

"Here it is. 'The Creator lied to us.'" I spoke as everyone flinched gravely from the look in my eyes and Bendy's when I said it. "Other than that. We would like to join the guild. You guys seem like really good people plus with us around we can reduce the amount of damage done by any guild members. Natsu already showed us how you guys are like, a big happy yet crazy trigger family but a family nonetheless. Something that was usually just me and Bendy since my dragon Inkopolis left." I spoke as everyone heard what I said then started to smile. "Sure! We would love to have you in our guild, Henry and Bendy. You too Lucy. Who also agrees?" Makarov asked as everyone roared in a loud cheer causing Bendy and I too smile brightly. After that Makarov had an amazing speech about magic which riled everyone up in a good way. Mirajane then approached the three of us for our guild marks. Lucy's hand had a pink guild mark, I asked Mira to place a rainbow colored guild mark on the left side of my neck and Bendy had his in silver blue on his chest hidden by his bowtie.

Things seemed going well as Bendy was having a conversation with Cana who had taken an interest to him when I noticed a young boy with black hair walk up to Makarov and began to talk to him. It was something about going to search for his father who disappeared during a mission on Mount Hakobe. Makarov disagreed and the kid which was now dubbed Romeo punched Makarov in the face and ran away calling the entire guild cowards. "Bendy…" I spoke as Bendy noticed that look at my face while Natsu currently punched the request board and walked out of the guild. "I know that look bro. Excuse me Cana, but I have to help my brother out with something." Bendy spoke handing Cana a beer for an apology as Bendy and I headed out after Natsu with Lucy following us. Our new mission had started rescuing the father of Romeo...Macao!

Road to Mount Hakobe…

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Bendy and I were currently riding a horse pulled carriage up the landscape to Mount Hakobe with Natsu immobilized due to excruciating motion sickness. From what I've known is that Dragon Slayer Magic has a bad habit of making its user Motion Sick and I mean really Motion Sick although my Dragon Slayer Magic really doesn't do to me not having certain nerves or organs to cause this situation since my organs and blood are made of ink except for my eyes, half my brain and tongue. "Wow, you really get motion sick Natsu. You poor thing." Lucy spoke to herself. "What?" Natsu managed to mutter as his face turned green due to a bump. "So Lucy, why did you even join us?" Bendy asked as he was currently lounging on the carriage seat staring at a random black cane. "I thought I would be able to help Natsu on this rescue mission." Lucy answered as Bendy was satisfied with her answer then started to poke the motion sick Natsu with the cane.

The carriage finally stopped due to Bendy's dismay as Natsu immediately recovered, grab the cane out of Bendy's hand and tossed it out the window and into...snow? "I should have known the weather would be this awful." I spoke as we got out to see Mount Hakobe covered in snow during a huge snowstorm. "What's going on?! It's summer so why is there a blizzard here?!" Lucy asked surprised as the carriage left us. "You can expect normal weather on flat land but on mountains especially high mountains you can expect unwelcome weather conditions like this. Here's a spare coat, Lucy." I spoke taking out a pink coat and handing it to Lucy who immediately put it on. "Thanks Henry but why aren't you, Bendy and Natsu are cold?" Lucy asked puzzled. "Natsu's a Fire Dragon Slayer so his fire magic makes him resistant to cold and Bendy is made up of magical ink which is resistant to weather while my magic turned my blood and vital organs into ink so I don't feel the cold." I explained as Lucy understood but was a bit surprised about the ink blood and organs.

We started our trek up the mountain as the temperature dropped bit by bit but we endured although Lucy couldn't handle it anymore summoning the clock spirit Horologium which looked like a grandfather clock with a face and arms who she hid inside to take shelter from the blizzard despite being well...weird. "By the way, what mission did Macao take? The lady inquires." Horologium spoke since no one could hear Lucy from inside him. "He went to take down a Vulcan." Natsu spoke as Lucy looked terrified. "Vulcans? You mean those body snatching perverted apes? Henry and I encountered some of those wackos. Word of advice, Vulcan meat taste like burnt rubber." Bendy spoke with a cheesy smile on his face as everyone but me eyeballed him. "Don't ask but from what I've known is that Vulcans steal the body of others to prolong their life. Their evil body snatchers. If Macao didn't return, he might have gotten possessed by a Vulcan." I explained surprising Natsu, Happy and Lucy.

"Behind you Natsu!" I shouted as Natsu quickly leapt to the side to avoid an incoming huge fist. The owner of the fist being a giant white furred ape with a gray chest, face and hands, a black horn on his head, a perverted smile on his face, a long black tail, and wearing black pants at least 15 feet tall. "A Vulcan!" Happy shouted as Natsu was lucky to dodge the attack. "No doubt about it. That Vulcan is possessing Macao! I can feel the scent morphed along with the body to suit this snatcher's need." I answered as I brought my wings out for the battle. "How do we free him? The mistress asks worriedly." Horologium stated. "We'll have to defeat the Vulcan but we can't do too much damage or it'll hurt Macao gravely. Lucy stay behind. The Vulcan will likely target you since their kind like raping and kidnapping human females. Bendy, I'll do too much damage to Macao fighting him. Can you handle this fight? I fought last time so it's your turn to shine." I spoke as Bendy looked at me with a smile and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh! I've been waiting to pound another Vulcan again! Don't worry Macao! Good old Bendy will get you out of that perverted monkey! MY WAY!" Bendy shouted as his body began to morph transforming into Ink Bendy but he looked different this time. Bendy became more humanoid but his cartoons features remained. Now he was 6 ft 2 in tall, his head was wider as ink streamed around his face like defined bulbous veins, his arms were slightly longer than a person's but had bulk to them around his now stretched out body with a build similar to Natsu's, his legs were longer but he had hoof like puddles for feet. "So Bendy has another takeover but what can this one do?" Happy asked looking at Bendy's new form. "That's Bendy's Ink form, Humanoid Model. Don't let the scrawny frame trick you. He's much stronger than the other form you saw at the harbor." I spoke with a smile on my face.

"Ready Natsu? Let's pound this monkey and take our friend back!" Bendy shouted with an intimidating adult male voice. "Oh yeah! I'll make shish kabobs out of him!" Natsu shouted as they prepared to fight. The Vulcan charged towards them with its fist cocked back for a powerful punch aiming for Bendy. "Ink Warp!" Bendy shouted disappearing into a pool of Ink as the Vulcan missed its attack and looked around for Bendy not knowing the same pool appeared behind him. "Ink Demon's Fist!" Bendy shouted as huge amount of ink flowed around his fist while he it brought down on the Vulcan's back knocking the wind out of it before warping in front of the stupefied monkey. "Ink Demon's Claw!" Bendy shouted changing the ink fist into sharp claws slashing at the Vulcan's chest sending it back.

"My turn! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu howled as he let out a huge blast of fire from his mouth. The Vulcan was encased in the flames but quickly leapt into the air and spun in the blizzard smothering the fire out before delivering a powerful haymaker to Natsu's face sending him flying off the mountain. "I got you Flameboy!" Bendy shouted as he stretched his arm after Natsu grabbing a hold of his arm which Natsu grabbed onto. "Here comes a flash ball special! Batter up!" Bendy joked as he tossed Natsu towards the Vulcan with strength and velocity. "Fire Dragon's Iron Punch!" Natsu shouted as his fist once again engulfed in flames and slammed into the Vulcan's gut sending him flying hard into the fresh snow covered ground.

"Time for the Finisher! Ready Natsu?" Bendy asked as Natsu had the grin of the Devil himself on his face. "Damn straight! Let's go!" Natsu shouted as they looked at their victim. "The flame of my left claw." Natsu stated as flames enveloped his left arm. "And the black ink of my right talon!" Bendy added as black ink covered his right arm to form huge saber like claws. "Together they become, Demon InkFire Dragon's Black Fire! Unison Raid: InkFire Dragon's Black Depth Flame!" Natsu and Bendy shouted as they cocked their two coated fists back allowing the ink and flames to become one creating black ink fire and delivered a double haymaker into the Vulcan sending it flying into the wall hard cracking and breaking it to pieces leaving a crater. A huge puff of smoke appeared from the crater revealing a man with bluish brown hair, thin beard, wearing a white coat, black pants and boots stood sitting in the crater.

"Macao!" Natsu shouted as we ran towards him while I took notice that Horologium had left. "Ugh… I've managed to get 19 of those bastards before the last one got me from behind. Thank for saving me from that horrible monkey but did you have to hit me with a Unison Raid?" Macao moaned in pain as Natsu and Bendy helped him up. I knew very well what Unison Raids were since me and Bendy perform them a lot do to our good chemistry. They were combination attacks between two or more different types of magic and are stronger when the bond between the casters was strong. I took a lot of pride in Unison Raids because they were a symbol of teamwork and bond between others something that most don't understand. Natsu and Bendy's Unison Raid was proof of that. We recovered Marco and headed down the mountain to get back to town and reunite our lost comrade with his father. Maybe Fairy Tail was the right choice for me and my brother. I hoped so. End of Act 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the disappearance. I've been really busy and my mind has a habit of switching between stories that got my interest. Here's a brand new chapter and please check out my new story Legend of the Leaf Fox Brothers! You'll find it in the Naruto or Knack crossover section!**

Act 3: Henry, Bendy & Cana in 1st Job

It has been a few days since rescuing Macao and returning to Fairy Tail. I've been thinking over what our first job was going to be today. Bendy and I were currently walking through to the town on our way to Fairy Tail this morning. I managed to get a nice temporary apartment due to helping out the owner with her monster rat problems and she offered me a place to stay for free as long as I want but I just chose to stay there until I can buy a home of our own. Bendy had also developed a bond with Cana as they became quick friends. Bendy would also come to her and they drink together and have a conversation. Apparently my brother had found his soulmate but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Ah! What a wonderful morning! It makes me want to dance and sing! Doesn't it? Henry buddy?" Bendy asked colorfully as I chuckled at my brother. "It sure is nice. It's a perfect day to go out on our first job. Don't you think Bendy bro?" I asked as Bendy smiled. "Hey!" A familiar voice shouted behind as we noticed Lucy coming from behind us. She managed to catch up to walk beside us. "Morning Lucy! Beautiful morning isn't it?" I asked with a big smile on my face. "It sure is. So how are you guys doing?" Lucy asked kindly. "Oh we're doing just fine. Why?" I asked a little interested. "Because the folder you gave me started to glow!" Lucy stated as she took it out and noticed a faint glow on it. "What?! The Memory Folder is preparing to open itself!" Bendy and I shouted surprised.

* * *

(Intro 1: Wake Up, By No Resolve)

(Screen flashes first showing Henry, then Bendy, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Cana, and Erza with their arms crossed before flashing and stopping at the title with Fairy Tail the same letters but rest of the letters were made of black ink and were dripping.)

I should've known, You'd put yourself before anyone. I should've seen this coming.

You are the spark, that started the flame that burned everyone. You should've seen this coming.

(Henry and Bendy standing in front of the cliff before them looking at the ocean as birds fly by. Changes to Natsu and Happy soaring through the sky, Lucy and her spirits watching the stars, Gray and Erza preparing for battle and Cana look at the distance in thought. The screen turns black.)

This is a call

This is a call to wake up, wake up! Before you destroy us all!

This is a call. This is a call to wake up, wake up, wake up!

(Henry and Bendy take off into battle as Henry soars and delivers strikes with his wings and Bendy is in Ink form unleashing a variety of Ink Demon techniques. Switches to Lucy summoning Taurus to send monsters flying with Gray freezing them, Erza slices them with her blades and Natsu letting out a Fire Dragon's Roar combined with Cana's Thunderbolt Fate.)

You've come undone, you can't see the pain in this tragedy.

I should've seen this coming. Lost and alone, even Misery hates your company

You should've seen this coming.

(Shows Bendy and Henry in a old cartoon workshop face to face with an Angel cartoon and Wolf cartoon and a mechanical and black ink dragon before they fade and ink swallows Henry whole then revealing a giant demonic ink monster and Bendy transforming into one of his own while Cana and a mysterious young girl cries out.)

This is a call. This is a call to wake up, wake up, before you destroy us all!

This is a call! This is a call to wake up, wake up! Before you destroy us all!

This is a call! This is a call to wake up, wake up!

(Natsu, Bendy and Henry runs towards three shadowed opponents with Fairy Tail cheering their names as they unleashed a powerful elemental punch that cracks the ground as it travels while darkness closes in and both attacks collides and explodes.)

This is a call. This is a call to wake up, wake up, before you destroy us all!

(Bendy and Henry wake up in darkness until they are pulled into the light by their friends and guild members.)

This is a call. This is a call to wake up, wake up, before you destroy us all!

This is a call! This is a call to wake up, wake up! Before you destroy us all!

This is a call! This is a call to wake up, wake up!

(Shows Team Natsu and Team Fate preparing for a Unison Raid and firing it to create a gigantic demonic elemental dragon of their powers that soars into a large and powerful demon. Finally shows a scene of Bendy and Henry looking out at the distance with their friends around them to face a night sky filled with stars shaped like Fairy Tail's emblem.)

* * *

Lucy, Bendy and I had managed to get into the Fairy Tail Guild Hall as Natsu, Happy and the others were looking at the faint glowing envelope that I presented on our first day of joining. "No doubt about it. You guys managed to complete one of the two seals on the envelope. That's quite a feat for such a short time." I spoke as everyone seemed puzzled. "Seals?" Elfman asked confused. "This Memory Folder is very special...and hazardous if the wrong person gets ahold of it. I placed seals on each one and the seals will only unlock if conditions are filled. Once all conditions are met, then the unlocker has the ability to go into the Memory Space created by the folder and explore for the truth hidden inside. Since I gave it to Lucy, Natsu and Happy, they are the only ones who can unlock and go through the Memory Space and complete its challenge to allow others to view but only Fairy Tail members are allowed. I don't trust others with the information of these files." I explained as everyone understood it.

"That's right. The clue you gave the rest of us. 'The Creator lied to us.' I still remember it and it still gives me the chills. You guys must of had a troubling life." Cana answered taking a sip of her wine. "Yeah. We don't like to talk about it, sugar. It'll make anyone go suicidal. That's how bad it was." Bendy spoke as Natsu stormed up to us. "Hey Henry! You owe me a fight bud!" Natsu shouted as I looked at him confused. "A fight? What are you talking about?" I asked confused as the Dragon Slayer just looked annoyed. "You and me are both Dragon Slayers so it's natural to see who's the strongest one! Fire or Ink?!" Natsu shouted with his fist lit aflame in front of him. "Natsu, I admit your strong but you barely scratched the surface of your powers. You can't even summon your wings or do Dragon Mail. I bet you don't even know the Dracolage technique!" I explained as Natsu looked really confused.

"Wings? Dragon Mail? Dracolage?! What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" Natsu asked as I just facepalmed myself. "Natsu! They are techniques of Dragon Slayers! Each Dragon Slayer has their own wings, dragon mail and Dracolage! You won't be able to handle one blow from me without these techniques! Discussion is over!" I stated as I headed for the quest board only to anger Natsu. "Don't ignore me...Oomph!" Natsu shouted as the moment he charged me I delivered a devastating Haymaker to his face sending him flying out the guild hall doors. "Did you see that?! He took Natsu out with one punch!" Smoke Mage Wakaba spoke surprised as I headed to the quest board. There are a variety of jobs to do from battling monsters, discovering horoscopes, breaking a curse on an object to even reading an ancient text. The jobs were varied and the best ones also came to the top guilds.

My eyes were wandering across the board until I heard a hm hm from behind me. I turned to notice Cana and Bendy at the bar were calling me over. I shrugged and went over sitting next to Bendy. "Sorry about Natsu, he can be quite a handful at times. He always wants to prove he's strong like everyone else." Cana stated as I nodded. "I know but I didn't hit him from annoyance. I showed the huge difference in our power. Most of my innards and blood are Ink but that doesn't mean I don't understand him. But he is leagues behind me if he truly wants to catch up then he needs to stop charging in blindly. If he picks a fight with the wrong person then he'll end up forfeiting his life especially when it's not needed. There's a time and place for a fight but we don't get to pick." I explained as Cana looked interested. "Interesting. Since your new to doing a mission sent by a guild I thought maybe you, me and Bendy go on a mission together." Cana explained taking out a Job Request.

I looked it over as it said the reward was 1 million Jewel to find and take down a creature that has been attacking Weldwood Town north of Magnolia. "I heard about this town on our travels! They say it's ground zero for Werewolves since half of the citizens are Werewolves but what would even get their hide so tighten like this?" Bendy asked as he shifted his face to a wolf and howled causing us to laughs before shifting it back to normal. "Don't know but let's find out. I actually set up a Warp Cartoon to there just in case. Let's use it." I spoke holding up the cartoon of a vortex as ink flowed out of it wrapping around me, Cana and Bendy before pulling us in leaving the cartoon to lay on the floor. We were going through a tunnel of ink before being sent out to a town in the center of a large forest from a cartoon there.

"Whoa! Warn a girl next time you do something like that! It was spiraling down there!" Cana spoke a little tipsy as Bendy helped her stay up. "Sorry about that. I can use Warp Cartoons to warp me to places where one has been laid down on. Once set these cartoons stay there no matter what season or how long time goes by. Of course I only have at least 15 towns in my warp point list. I should have given you a warning about it." I explained bowing my head in apology as Cana balanced herself and just smiled. "Well at least I got this mission cleared by Mirajane before leaving." Cana stated. "Now let's look for the client in this wolf town!" Bendy joked as we headed into town. The way you can tell a werewolf from humans was their tails, ears and some of their fur stood in their human form until they transform into their wolf forms that could be completely beast or pure hybrid. The Werewolves that lived in towns or village were known as Tame since they act like regular people and don't attack other. It's the savage ones you have to worry about.

We walked around the wolf town to find the mayor who was also our client standing outside of a juice bar. The mayor was an elder werewolf with a long beard, wrinkles on his face, white hair and piercing red eyes wearing a traditional kimono. "Excuse me, are you Mayor Wolfein? We're from Fairy Tail and are here for your job request." I asked getting the elder's attention. "Oh. Why thank you. Yes. I am Village chief or Mayor Alvin Wolfein. I'm glad you were able to accept my quest. You see our village is facing an issue." Mayor Wolfein spoke as I remembered that werewolves don't keep secrets from their own kind or neighbors. "We're listening." Cana stated. "Well it started a few weeks ago. Tonight on the rare Blue Moon, us Werewolves hold a festival in honor of our Wolf God Fenrir so we go out and hunt animals known as Sheep Yung that live in these very forests. But lately we haven't been finding any Sheep Yung or any of their eggs almost like something was scaring them away. We believe a monster of some sort has disturbed these animals making it harder to hunt. If we can't get anymore Sheep Yung then we won't be able to hold our festival. I'm asking you to find this monster and take care of it any means necessary!" Mayor Wolfein explained.

"Well… it narrows down the list of monsters that could be causing this. Could be a species of Vulcan, Ushi-oni or Manticores since they hunt Sheep Yung or eat any type of eggs. So far Vulcan and Manticores make more sense than Ushi-oni since they don't regularly live here but whatever it is we'll deal with it." I explained as the elder seemed very joyed. "Thank you. Most of the sightings have been occurring near the mountain crest way. Good luck and be careful." The Mayor spoke as we headed off up the mountain. Crest way was a term for their people as caverns which usually Sheep Yung laid their eggs there being half sheep and bird. We were travelling through the woods on our way to the crest way of the mountain. "Hey, what's with those magnifying glasses Bendy?" Cana asked curiously as I noticed Bendy had his Truth Glasses out and currently in use.

"Well. Something about this place seems a bit off so I'm using my Truth Lens to reveal the way. It's elementary my dear Watson." Bendy said impersonating Sherlock Holmes getting yet another laugh out of me and a snicker from Cana. "So what do you see Bendy?" Cana asked as Bendy stopped before pointing something out. There were footprints but they were very strange. One seemed to be some kind of werewolf prints while the other was that of a giant spider leading to trees carved in half. "No doubt about it bro. We're dealing with an Ushi-Oni and from the destruction of these trees, I can say a Class 3 or Terminator Level as in 'I'll be back.'" Bendy asked as his voice became rough like the Terminator. "Terminator Level? Ain't that the third highest in danger level for monsters? I don't like the sound of that at all." Cana spoke scared but Bendy held her hand to calm her down.

"Yeah but Terminator Ushi-Oni only target certain species for food like animals but they'll hunt and kill those who interfere…! I think a child werewolf accidently crossed paths without knowing and is being hunted down! Guys! We've got to get to the crest way and quickly!" I shouted as we quickly headed off at top speed towards the caverns. More destruction reared its head as we got closer until the trees faded out of sight arriving to some caverns to see a half bull like blue minotaur with a black spider like body at least 20 ft in height wielding a giant axe slashing at the insides of a cavern as we heard yelping. "There it is. No doubt about it now! Mountain Blue Ushi-Oni, Terminator Level!" Bendy shouted as he quickly shifted into his Ink Bendy Humanoid Model. "And it's attacking someone!" Cana shouted arming herself with her magical cards. "Hey you piece of ugly spider shit!(What kind of kid talks with that kind of language?!) Come and fight us instead!" I roared summoning my wings getting the bull faced monster's attention.

The Ushi-Oni roared like a battle ox and armed itself with the blade of its axe. I quickly took out my magic pen and filled it with red ink. "Red, the power of Enraging Flames! Ink of Endless Burning! Flare!" I shouted as I wrote a red pentagram in the air before a huge burst of flames blasted out from the seal igniting the Ushi-Oni before the flames died down. "What did you do?" Cana asked surprised. "I used Ink of Endless Burning to inflict Burn status onto the Ushi-Oni making it where after it attacks it'll ignite into flames taking damage. Inflicting status effects are important when battling a Class 3 Monster especially with someone inexperienced. Decrease casualties and serious injuries. Now let's begin!" I shouted as the Ushi-Oni charged towards us with its battle axe raised.

We quickly jumped out of the way before we wound up getting sliced in half. "Ink Dragon's Roar!" I howled as I let out a huge geyser of black ink from my mouth slamming into the Oni to do incredible damage while the burn status activated once more cloaking the bovine beast in flames. "Thunderbolt Fate!" Cana shouted as she fired a powerful lightning bolt from her card electrocuting the oni but it shot out a huge sticky web in retaliation. "No you don't! Ink Demon's Claw Cross!" Bendy shouted as his hands became razor sharp claws and sliced the sticky web into pieces with an X slash. "Ink Dragon's Sky Attack!" I shouted as my legs turned into razor sharp talons shaped like a demon's with me diving down and delivering a powerful twin kick to the Ushi-Oni's face sending it flying while sinking my ink talons into its skin. "Prayer's Fountain!" Cana shouted summoning a powerful geyser of water at the Ushi-Oni as I tossed it into the hydro force doing increased damage while Burn activated once more.

"Ink Demon's Impaler!" Bendy howled as huge spike of ink shot out of the ground piercing the Ushi-Oni's hindquarters causing it to howl in pain. With more rage it began firing sticky webs asunder. "It's time to finish you once and for all! Empowerment, Red Ink of Rage!" I howled as I injected red ink into my body causing my wings to turn red and an outline of red covered the edges of my body with my eyes turning into a crimson ruby. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Ink Dragon's Buzzsaw Lotus!" I shouted as I curled into a ball of burning red ink covered in jagged blades and rolled straight towards the Ushi-Oni at breakneck speed and bursted through. It seemed like nothing happened until it bursted into shreds as I uncurled myself stopping on my knees with my right hand down and my left to my side raised. Noticing I landed in front of who was attacked of the Ushi-Oni.

It was a young girl from what I could tell but not just any girl. She was a subspecies of Werewolves that was rare as they can get. She was a Werehog, a Werewolf/Hedgehog hybrid. Werehogs were different than Werewolves from their appearance as humans with spine like hair, hedgehog like ears and tails but change into a werewolf type of hedgehog at the full moon or at whim but also turn into a humanoid hedgehog form of themselves, hedgehogs or their unleashed state. She seemed to be my age but she was currently in her Hedge Human form instead of her regular human form. She was my height and age with thick blue and pink streaked fur, her quills were long almost like hair but with her spike quills sticking out like blades, her ears were cat like instead of hedgehog like, strangely her nose was a bit pickle shaped, she had bright garnet eyes, a light brown muzzle, pink rimmed spine quills that went down to her back and wore a torn ragged brown dress, shredded white gloves, and dirty old boots and next her was a blue furred wolf like chimera with small horns on his head, a pair of black and red outer wings, bright emerald eyes and a wolf like tail but it was the size and appearance of a pup wolf. I blushed when I looked into her eyes despite the red outlines of my face and she had a hint of red in her cheeks too but amazement in her eyes.

The red outline and red color faded as my wings returned to their normal color with me standing up and raising my hand to the young hedgehog girl. "It's okay. You're safe now." I spoke softly as she took my hand and held herself up before Bendy (back to normal) and Cana approached her. "Is she some type of Werewolf?" Cana asked curious and surprised. I explained to them what she was. "A Werehog? Wait, don't they live in Thrisha, the Continent to the far south? How could she get here unless…" Bendy spoke as we didn't like the answer.

She was a slave that was smuggled into the country. Werehogs were very rare species that a lot of private collectors or slave traders would go after since they were stronger than a dragon or giant and their fur was thick as steel. They would go to Thrisha and capture young Werehogs since going after the average adult would be considered suicide due to their immense strength and ferocity. It easily explained her clothing and how malnourished she seemed to be. The thought of stealing young children or babies for slave work or even worse made my blood boiled.

"She must had escaped from her captors and ended up here. She even helped this infant chimera despite not being able to take care of herself. I feel so sorry for her!" Cana spoke as she covered her mouth to not try and cry from how this young Werehog was treated. "We should take her and the chimera back to the village." Bendy said comforting Cana. You can tell when Bendy was serious or angry when he wasn't making jokes not even the cheesiest ones. I went into my bag and pulled something out. It was a sandwich I had save from this morning. "Here. You should eat this. It'll make you feel better." I spoke as she looked at me with tears in her eyes before grabbing the sandwich and eating it. She seemed so happy that it made me smile along with Cana and Bendy.

I picked up the small Chimera and held him in my wings which turned into spare arms before I took the young Werehog's hand. We headed down the mountain and back into town to meet up with the mayor and explained what occurred up there. "I see. I feel so sorry for you that you've been taken far away from your home. We're just glad you are okay now. We are already fixing her a good meal and are getting some clothes prepared for her. We would love to raise her in the village but young Werehogs can be very difficult to raise when they are taken from their parents at a very young age. They won't stay with anyone that they haven't imprinted on especially when separated from their pack or family. Only the ones that they imprint on are able to handle and raise them properly." The mayor explained as I noticed something brushing against my chest.

I looked to see it was the young werehog brushing herself against me to end with licking my cheek. "Well I'll be! It seems she does have someone! She has you young mage. She must had imprinted on you when you rescued her." The mayor spoke as I was surprised as can be. 'It's going to take me a hell of a while to help get her civilized but I have to do it!' I thought as I looked at her. "Sure. I'll take care of her but it'll be best to give her a name. Something to start over and be remembered by… Hope. She'll be called Hope." I spoke as we smiled and so did Hope.

"And we'll call the little guy Rex!" Bendy chuckled as Rex happily licked Bendy's face. We received the reward while Hope and us were treated to a nice meal. After that we waited outside of the clothing store for Hope to come out. "You sure you know what you were doing about her outfit?" Cana asked curiously. "Yep." I answered as the door opened and Hope came out. She was nice and clean and wore a violet shirt with a star on it, blue shorts, light blue gloves and gold and light blue sneakers. She looked pretty and bright. "She's beautiful." I spoke to myself so Bendy wouldn't tease me. Hope walked up to me and smiled as I took her hand. With the use of my Warp Cartoon, we returned to Fairy Tail where Hope can start a new life along with Rex. End of Act 3.

 **Yes I did a slight mention of Sonic in this chapter but this is Earthland, so a Werehog isn't as uncommon as a Werewolf in my personal opinion.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the disappearance. I've been really busy and my mind has a habit of switching between stories that got my interest. I've got a poll up now. It's if I do a Naruto crossover which one will I cross it with. There are three categories remaining which are Sonic, Evolve and Bendy and the Ink Machine with Sonic in the lead. At the end of this chapter I will provide three sneak peeks at the story!**

* * *

Act 4: Natsu, Lucy & Happy in Memory

* * *

(Intro 1: Wake Up, By No Resolve)

(Screen flashes first showing Henry, then Bendy, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Cana, and Erza with their arms crossed before flashing and stopping at the title with Fairy Tail the same letters but rest of the letters were made of black ink and were dripping.)

I should've known, You'd put yourself before anyone. I should've seen this coming.

You are the spark, that started the flame that burned everyone. You should've seen this coming.

(Henry and Bendy standing in front of the cliff before them looking at the ocean as birds fly by. Changes to Natsu and Happy soaring through the sky, Lucy and her spirits watching the stars, Gray and Erza preparing for battle and Cana look at the distance in thought. The screen turns black.)

This is a call

This is a call to wake up, wake up! Before you destroy us all!

This is a call. This is a call to wake up, wake up, wake up!

(Henry and Bendy take off into battle as Henry soars and delivers strikes with his wings and Bendy is in Ink form unleashing a variety of Ink Demon techniques. Switches to Lucy summoning Taurus to send monsters flying with Gray freezing them, Erza slices them with her blades and Natsu letting out a Fire Dragon's Roar combined with Cana's Thunderbolt Fate.)

You've come undone, you can't see the pain in this tragedy.

I should've seen this coming. Lost and alone, even Misery hates your company

You should've seen this coming.

(Shows Bendy and Henry in a old cartoon workshop face to face with an Angel cartoon and Wolf cartoon and a mechanical and black ink dragon before they fade and ink swallows Henry whole then revealing a giant demonic ink monster and Bendy transforming into one of his own while Cana and a mysterious young girl cries out.)

This is a call. This is a call to wake up, wake up, before you destroy us all!

This is a call! This is a call to wake up, wake up! Before you destroy us all!

This is a call! This is a call to wake up, wake up!

(Natsu, Bendy and Henry runs towards three shadowed opponents with Fairy Tail cheering their names as they unleashed a powerful elemental punch that cracks the ground as it travels while darkness closes in and both attacks collides and explodes.)

This is a call. This is a call to wake up, wake up, before you destroy us all!

(Bendy and Henry wake up in darkness until they are pulled into the light by their friends and guild members.)

This is a call. This is a call to wake up, wake up, before you destroy us all!

This is a call! This is a call to wake up, wake up! Before you destroy us all!

This is a call! This is a call to wake up, wake up!

(Shows Team Natsu and Team Fate preparing for a Unison Raid and firing it to create a gigantic demonic elemental dragon of their powers that soars into a large and powerful demon. Finally shows a scene of Bendy and Henry looking out at the distance with their friends around them to face a night sky filled with stars shaped like Fairy Tail's emblem.)

* * *

Natsu's Point of View

Lucy, Happy and I had managed to finish our mission to retrieve a book from that idiot and creep Duke Everlue or something. However due to not be able to get the reward, we were instead reward with our hard work and accomplishment. That's why you don't underestimate the power of Fairy Tail! Anyway we were walking back to the guild currently chatting. "I wonder how Henry and Bendy are doing on their first mission. I mean they have a lot of experience on their own but never on an actual job." Lucy spoke. "I bet he's wreaking havoc! For someone younger than me, he is so powerful! I can't believe he wiped me out in one punch and I heard he wasn't holding back either but I wonder about those techniques he was talking about. If there are more to my powers then I want to learn more about it." I explained with a smile on my face with my arms behind my back.

"Aye! I bet there are plenty of stuff you can learn from Henry even I can like extending my transformation power so I could fly longer. What do you think Lucy?" Happy asked. "Well. I would like to get much stronger since I can't depend on my spirits all the time. Plus I want to pay Henry and Bendy back for their kindness back at Hargeon. I like to train with him as well but Bendy too." Lucy spoke as we both admitted that Bendy and Henry could help us work out our faults in battle and grow stronger as friends and family. Suddenly my bag began to glow more brightly. "Natsu! Your bag's glowing! It might be the Memory Folder!" Lucy spoke as I took out the folder and noticed there weren't any seals left. "No way! We can challenge the folder now! I've been wanting to see what is in there!" I shouted to notice ink began to pour out of the folder to form a Happy sized blob on the ground. The blob of ink moved and morphed to form a tiny little Bendy at least Happy's size but this one had tiny like devil wings and no shoes.

"Whoa! It's another Bendy!" I shouted surprised as the little Bendy smiled with cute like eyes. "Hello! So you've managed to unlock Boss Bendy and Brother Henry's memory folder! I am an Inkie, a little ink summoning created by Boss Bendy's power! I'm here to help you get to the folder's memory place and access the mission within it! Unsealing the folder has proven you worthy to help those you don't know and admit your faults that allowed you to gain my assistance! Not only will I serve as a guide through the memory space but I'll assist you in future battles. You, Lucy. Since you don't have a partner like Natsu does with Happy, then I'll assist you in battle when you need me!" Inkie spoke as he created a small black key and handed it to Lucy before she picked the little guy up.

"I didn't know Bendy could create spirits but I'm happy to be partners with you. I know! I'll call you Laylee, we'll have so much fun together!" Lucy shouted happily accepting Laylee's black key. "Aye. So how do we access the folder?" Happy asked as I nodded. "You actually need my assistance. Watch this! Memory of Ink! Blood of Link! Let us show where thy memory goes! Abra Kadabra!" Laylee shouted as more ink shot of the folder and formed a portal with a visual of an old building within the center while it was rimmed with black ink. "This is the Memory Portal 1! There are 5 Memory Spaces and each with their own portal and folder! The mission for this portal is called 'Moving Pictures'! A character from within will show you what you need to do but it's a whole new area to explore. This one is the safest one but the other folders will have increased difficulty but if you beat this space then you'll unlock the first memory of Boss Bendy and Henry's past! Are you ready to go?" Laylee asked as we looked at the vortex and smiled.

"You've got it Laylee! I've been wanting a new adventure!" I shouted excitedly. "By the way, each memory folder you complete actually has a bonus when completed! You'll earn money but also special items and new techniques even brand new Gate Keys for you Lucy! Here are the challenges! Access the 2 hidden rooms. Reach the End of the memory! Clear it on your first try! It's like a personal job request!" Laylee explained as we were ecstatic about the rewards and the new powers we could earn. "Alright! We're ready to go then!" I shouted with excitement once more. "Alright! Follow me!" Laylee shouted as she leaped into the portal with the 3 of us following.

Loading Memory Space 1… Preparing for Moving Pictures...Complete

We opened our to eyes to see we've landed in a strange old animation workshop with multiple projectors playing with no film, old film reels moving and some cardboard cutouts of Bendy to see a shadow of a man standing before us. "Wow. So this must be the place where Bendy and Henry lived in and were raised. It's looks so old and abandoned but who's that person there? His features are all blacked out." Lucy asked curiously. "He is one of the workers that used to work in this animation workshop. He was called here by the Silly Vision's creator Joey Drew. Now follow this shadow and he'll lead you through." Laylee explained as the shadow began to speak. "Okay Joey, what do you want me to see? I should check out this 'Ink Machine'." The shadow man spoke as he started walking.

"Let's follow this shadow man and see where he's going!" Natsu shouted as we started following the shadow to see where he was going. The place was creepy and seemed old as their film reels scattered across the ground to fallen chairs until the shadow stopped to a wall and looked at it. "Hey he's stopping. I wonder what's he looking at." Happy asked interested before Lucy looked unnerved as she pointed to what seemed to be a message written with black ink while more ink was dripping down from the ceiling but the writing on the wall had a single sentence: DREAMS COME TRUE. "Dreams come true? I wonder what that means? Maybe our dreams will come true and I'll definitely find Igneel one day!" I shouted excitedly but Lucy just hit me on the head.

"Take a look at that writing! Don't you see how eerie it looks and how the ink is dripping like blood? There's something wrong with this place if Henry and Bendy don't want to talk about it!" Lucy shouted as she tried to figure what the message meant. "Aye! Look the shadow is moving!" Happy stated as the shadow started to walk down the hall where it crossed pathes to notice there was light underneath a closed door but when we approached the light immediately shut itself off scaring Lucy when something got my attention. It was a strange big machine that had held a huge tank of ink and a spout with box like body. "Hey look! There's a huge clunky machine up ahead! I wonder if it's the Ink Machine!" I shouted as I started to run up ahead.

"You shouldn't rush Natsu! Just because this memory is safer than the others that doesn't mean it is still dangerous! He needs to understand what Brother Henry spoke earlier at the guild about being patient!" Laylee sighed as Lucy gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder before following after me. They managed to catch up before the shadow started to speak again. "So this is the Ink Machine? I wonder how you turn it on." The shadow spoke. "I think the first thing we should do is examine this machine for a switch or something." Lucy stated as approached the Ink Machine and looked over it. So far we didn't see any lever, buttons or anything to see how to turn the damn thing on. "This is going to more difficult than we thought. Maybe there's another way to turn it on." I spoke. "Aye!" Happy responded as the shadow began to move and we started following him again.

We were following the shadow's lead until a plank of wood came falling down onto the floor scaring Lucy. "Hahaha! You shrieked like a girl!" I laughed as she got pissed. "Because I'm a girl!" Lucy shouted angrily as we didn't notice Happy was trying to get our attention. "Come on. It's not we are going to run into a corpse!" I chuckled before Happy tugged our clothing and pointed to the left side of the hall as our eyes shrunk in realization. At the end of the hall there was someone restrained to a table and wasn't moving. It turned about to be a corpse...with its chest opened revealing the ribcage from within. … "EEEEEEEK! AAAAAAAA!" We shouted surprised as hell running straight towards the strapped in corpse as the shadow spoke: "Joey what were you doing?!"

We got a better look at the corpse. It was a living Ink cartoon like Bendy but this one was at least my Elfman's height and skinny resembling a wolf man with a white muzzle, white overalls, shoes and gloves, with his chest opened revealing his ribcage with a wrench in it, head slumped and his eyes were Xs. "Who is this? Is this a friend of Bendy's and Joey's?" Happy asked terrified and sad. "Who would do this to someone?!" I shouted angrily as I noticed a poster to the side of the corpse with the picture of the wolf and text. "Hey look!" I shouted as I took the poster off the wall. "Bendy in Sheep Songs starring Boris the Wolf! This cartoon must be Boris the Wolf! A living cartoon just like Bendy. An Ink Wolf and Ink Demon." Lucy muttered before Happy shouted look.

We turned to see more ink stain writing but this one was something very similar to what Henry left in his messages to Dark Guilds. "Who's Laughing Now?! Ain't that what Henry writes on Dark Guild walls once he decimates him?! So what's this doing here? Could it have something to do with Boris?" I asked surprised as this memory was causing more questions. "If you think that Henry or Bendy did it then you are wrong. Long ago, Henry grew up with the cartoons that live here along with Bendy. Bendy, Boris and Henry were best friends and did everything together with another cartoon character. That's all I going to tell you." Laylee explained as we knew something was up but her words sounded true.

"Let's keep going. The shadow might lead us to more clues." I spoke seriously as we followed the shadow once more. We came into a room with 6 pedestals each with a sign displaying music, book, doll, wrench, cog, ink bottle with a lever next to a glowing sign that said low pressure with the shadow saying: "Alright how do I get this to work?" "This place seems to be giving us clues like we're supposed to find these items but do what? Maybe there's something that can tell us exactly what we need to do" Lucy spoke as we followed the shadow to end getting a surprise and scream out of Lucy and Happy. A cardboard cutout of Bendy had emerged in the hall but it wasn't there before and not even one of us left the room with the shadow! "Who put this here?!" I shouted surprised just like the shadow was as I looked at Happy and Lucy and they shook their head in response. Happy turned to notice a tape recorder was hanging on one of the shelves with a small plush of Bendy sitting right next to it. "Hey! Maybe this recording might tell us something!" Happy shouted as he pressed play as we heard a voice of a man.

[Voice of Wally Franks]: 'I don't know what Joey has planned for this company. The animations aren't sure being finished on time anymore. I certainly don't know why do we need this machine? It's noisy, it's messy and who needs that much ink anyway? Also, get this! Joey had us donate something from our work stations. We put them on these little pedestals in the break room. To appease the gods, Joey says. Keep things going. I think he lost his mind but hey he writes the checks. But I tell you what, if one more of these pipes burst, I'm out of here!' End of Recording.

"I get it now! The signs in the breakroom shows what we need to collect and then placed on the correct pedestals! I bet that's how you get the Ink Machine going!" Lucy explained as I had a grin on my face. "Hey look! I already found the first object! It's a Bendy Plush!" I answered with smile holding the small plush in my hands. "Alright! That's the first item and it's so cute! I want to have my own little Bendy plush!" Lucy squeaked happily. "Alright. Let's split up and search for the other 5 items. I remember seeing a Wrench in Boris's chest so I'll go back there and get it." I stated. "I remember seeing a book and cog in the Ink Machine Room so I'll go there. Happy should look in any area we haven't been so far. Despite this place being big, there isn't that many rooms." I explained as they nodded and we split up.

I went back to the Corpse room and pulled the wrench out of poor Boris' chest to notice an ink bottle at the side of the room and picked it up to notice a skull and crossbones on the bottle front but to find myself in a secret room with strange stickman standing there causing me to look at it confused. I went back to the pedestal room to meet up with Happy and Lucy as Lucy managed to find the cog and book but Happy told us he found something interesting though it had to wait when we placed the items on the pedestal. We went back to the Break Room and each took 2 items and placed them on the correct pedestals. "There everything is in its right place." Lucy spoke as the shadow from before appeared back here once more. "Now to start the ink flow and then the pressure." The shadow spoke.

"Oh yeah! I remember finding a button in this room at the corner on the other side of the hallway! It had another projector but had a button that said Ink Flow on it! We just have to go there." Happy spoke out as we had a grin on our face. "Smart cat! Lead us to the switch then!" Laylee said as Happy took off and we followed him. "It's just up this long hallway...AAAAAAAAIEE!" Happy screamed along with us as a cardboard cutout of Bendy popped its head from the corner and quickly hid back to the wall it popped from. "Seriously?! What's wrong with this crazy place?!" I shouted as we turned the wall to see the cardboard cutout standing by the wall with ink dripping down it and were spooked once more as the projector turned on to a film of Bendy dancing in place as creepy music played. "Is this place haunted because I'm not liking it!" Lucy screamed as we managed to calm ourselves while Laylee just laughed at us. We turned on the switch then quickly left to only hear the projector snap off and something was moving through the ink pipes above our head as Lucy looked very nervous.

We came back to the break room and threw the switch in there as the items sunk into the pipes of the pedestal and the lights dimmed greatly. "There we've got the power turned on. Maybe we should check out the Ink Machine Room but did any of you run into any secret rooms?" I asked curiously. "Yeah. I did. The door with the light on lead me to a small studio with a radio playing a strange song on the piano. And I found a room of projectors when I found the switch!" Happy and Lucy spoke as I smiled. "Then let's finish this!" I shouted ecstatic as we walked back to the Ink Machine Room to find it blocked off by wooden boards! "Hey! The room is boarded up but why?" Lucy asked confused. "Hey! There's a hole in the boards." I spoke as I approached towards it slowly until...BAM! Ink Bendy appeared from within the Ink Machine room and was try to grab me scaring the crap out of me.

"It's Bendy but why is he attacking us?!" Happy shouted as we noticed the studio started to flood in black ink. "Who cares?! We've got to get out now! Back to the exit!" Lucy shouted as we took off towards the exit as the studio slowly started to fill with ink. We ran to the exit only for the floor to close in on us as we fell through a trapdoor. "AAAAAAH!" We screamed as we dropped and landed into a underground room with a board doorway, an axe and more familiar writing on the wall. "Look! The Creator Lied To Us! That's the clue Henry gave everyone back at the guild! I bet if we bust down that blocked doorway then we'll find out more about what's going on." Lucy explained as I grabbed a hold of the axe and began to chop my way through the boards blocking our path.

We continued onward to arrive at one last room. It was small with two coffins at the end, scattered ink across the floor, and a black pentagram with white lit candles surrounding it. "A Pentagram?" Was all I could say as memories flashed through our minds. It was a image of a Pentagram, a wheelchair and Ink Bendy before our world went black. "You cleared the memory. Now for what you seek. One of the special memories of Henry and Bendy Ink." Laylee spoke as we found ourselves back at the studio but the place seemed very different. It was bright and lively as there were cartoons walking around and two stood out being Bendy and Boris as the shadowed figure was there. "So, how is the little guy doing?" Boris asked curiously. "He's doing fine but I'm more worried about you guys and this place." The shadowed man spoke.

"Are you talking about the disappearances lately?" Bendy asked a little worried yet annoyed. "Yeah. So far 5 cartoons have disappeared just this week and the findings of someone being nearby makes me more worried. You guys are my pride and joy and seeing you disappear one by one is something I really don't like. My little boy loves you guys and he'll cry if you guys vanish too. I was hoping you, Alice and Boris could go outside with me and do another reconnaissance. Just to be safe. Joey's been acting too strangely to help out and Inkopolis seems very unnerved too." The man spoke as Bendy thought about it. "Sure buddy! I'll go get Alice over here and the 4 of us will go scout out the area again! No one is going to mess with this studio at all!" Bendy spoke as the memory ended and we then found ourselves back to our world in the exact same location but the portal was gone and in its place was a present box.

"Congratulations for completing the memory and fulfilling the requirements. Here's your reward in this present box." Laylee spoke as we were in thought before approaching the present box. Lucy pulled open the box as a shining light appeared around us giving us knowledge of some new attacks and within the box was 300,000 Jewels in cash, a black key with a wolf claw on the front with talon shaped key end and a glowing silver fish. "A brand new key! At least that terrifying experience was rewarding!" Lucy stated in joy as Happy grabbed the silver fish and began to eat it in glee but I remained silent. "Natsu? Are you okay?" Lucy asked as I suddenly let out a roar. "Natsu!" They both shouted and were furthered shocked a pair of flaming dragon wings appeared on my back.

"Natsu grew fire wings!" Lucy shouted amazed. "So this is the new power Henry talked about! The wings of the Fire Dragon! I now have a strong flame in my belly raging to be let loose!" I howled filled with energy as the wings burned even brighter only for them to disappear. "Looks like I get to train you on how to fly!" Happy spoke happily munching on his fish. "Well. I'm glad you guys are happy with your reward. If you want to talk to Henry about what you saw then head back to the guild. I'm already informed that he's back and he's got another folder for you. The guild will surely like to see what you've learned." Laylee spoke as we smiled with us heading back to the guild. End of Act 4.

* * *

 **Here is the sneak peeks for these three stories! Vote while you still can!**

 **Naruto: Power of Change (Sonic Crossover)**

The War for the Planet against Eggman was over. With the help of Infinite turning rogue against the madman, we managed to win before all was lost. However the both of us were still needed. We soon find ourselves in a new world and a new war. The fate of this planet rests in our hands and that of a child born on the battlefield and gifted with an extraordinary power and a dangerous burden. What we've learned will be put to the test and what we know will be challenged. This is the story of a Wolf, a Jackal and an a baby boy. This is the story of the Power of Change.

 **Evolved Ninja (Evolved Crossover)**

Ever since the day I was born I was hated for something I couldn't control. The villagers would call me names and beat me every chance they get for holding a demon soul inside of me. My own mother betrayed my father's last wish and abandoned me for my younger sister. My own disowned me since I didn't have the power to defend myself and were tired of saving me. Then the day came when I was chased into the woods. I met someone who was just like me. Someone whose very race was nearly brought to extinction for something they couldn't control. He offered me the power to change everything to make those who made me suffer pay and protect the very few who I cherished. In all this I face one question. Shall I remain a man who would prove them wrong? Or should I become the monster that they made me to be?

 **Will of Ink (Bendy and the Ink Machine Crossover)**

I never knew what it was like to be loved. For most of my life, I lived in the orphanage. I never got to play with the other kids because the matron would lock me up and beat me. They would hide me when new parents came in to adopt a child. I was treated like garbage and was barely cared for. I ran away from the orphanage because I couldn't take it anymore. I then found myself in a studio that was lost in time filled with characters of a past no one ever knew. Then came face to face with something that was sealed before the creation of chakra itself. I never would've thought that what I wanted was in the form of a cursed man and a Ink Demon. Konohana has it's Will of Fire but I had found something else. I shall forge my path with my Will of Ink.

 **Until next time guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the disappearance. I've been really busy and my mind has a habit of switching between stories that got my interest. I've got a poll up now. It's if I do a Naruto crossover which one will I cross it with. There are three categories remaining which are Sonic, Evolve and Bendy and the Ink Machine with Sonic in the lead. At the end of this chapter I will provide three sneak peeks at the story!**

* * *

Act 5: Henry & Co. in Armor Wizard

* * *

Henry's Point of View

It took a bit but Cana, Bendy, Rex, Hope and I made it back to the guildhall only to find ourselves amongst a group of our guildmates and a surprised Mira. "Henry, Bendy and Cana! Are you okay? You disappeared from the counter and wasn't back for hours. We thought your cartoon ate you." Mira explained as I sheepishly chuckled. "Sorry about that. I've should told you about my Warp Cartoons but we finished our job and got some new friends. Hope. Rex. Go ahead and say hi." I answered kindly as Hope poked her head from behind my shoulder while Rex leapt into Mira's arms. "Incredible. I never thought you come back with some friends especially this little guy and your little Werehog friend." Mira answered with a smile while everyone else gawked so badly that no one noticed Natsu and his team entering the room with Laylee. "W-w-w-Werehog!?" Everyone except for us yelled in surprised while Team Natsu just stood there confused.

* * *

(Intro 1: Wake Up, By No Resolve)

(Screen flashes first showing Henry, then Bendy, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Cana, and Erza with their arms crossed before flashing and stopping at the title with Fairy Tail the same letters but rest of the letters were made of black ink and were dripping.)

I should've known, You'd put yourself before anyone. I should've seen this coming.

You are the spark, that started the flame that burned everyone. You should've seen this coming.

(Henry and Bendy standing in front of the cliff before them looking at the ocean as birds fly by. Changes to Natsu and Happy soaring through the sky, Lucy and her spirits watching the stars, Gray and Erza preparing for battle and Cana look at the distance in thought. The screen turns black.)

This is a call

This is a call to wake up, wake up! Before you destroy us all!

This is a call. This is a call to wake up, wake up, wake up!

(Henry and Bendy take off into battle as Henry soars and delivers strikes with his wings and Bendy is in Ink form unleashing a variety of Ink Demon techniques. Switches to Lucy summoning Taurus to send monsters flying with Gray freezing them, Erza slices them with her blades and Natsu letting out a Fire Dragon's Roar combined with Cana's Thunderbolt Fate.)

You've come undone, you can't see the pain in this tragedy.

I should've seen this coming. Lost and alone, even Misery hates your company

You should've seen this coming.

(Shows Bendy and Henry in a old cartoon workshop face to face with an Angel cartoon and Wolf cartoon and a mechanical and black ink dragon before they fade and ink swallows Henry whole then revealing a giant demonic ink monster and Bendy transforming into one of his own while Cana and a mysterious young girl cries out.)

This is a call. This is a call to wake up, wake up, before you destroy us all!

This is a call! This is a call to wake up, wake up! Before you destroy us all!

This is a call! This is a call to wake up, wake up!

(Natsu, Bendy and Henry runs towards three shadowed opponents with Fairy Tail cheering their names as they unleashed a powerful elemental punch that cracks the ground as it travels while darkness closes in and both attacks collides and explodes.)

This is a call. This is a call to wake up, wake up, before you destroy us all!

(Bendy and Henry wake up in darkness until they are pulled into the light by their friends and guild members.)

This is a call. This is a call to wake up, wake up, before you destroy us all!

This is a call! This is a call to wake up, wake up! Before you destroy us all!

This is a call! This is a call to wake up, wake up!

(Shows Team Natsu and Team Fate preparing for a Unison Raid and firing it to create a gigantic demonic elemental dragon of their powers that soars into a large and powerful demon. Finally shows a scene of Bendy and Henry looking out at the distance with their friends around them to face a night sky filled with stars shaped like Fairy Tail's emblem.)

* * *

Everyone was sitting around our group of teams while Hope was eating a pork chop meal that Mira made for her and Laylee while Rex was chewing on a big turkey bone. "I see. Poor Hope, it's awful that she was enslaved. Thank god that she escaped and found you." Mira spoke saddened by the Werehog's story. "Yet she was willingly to care for little Rex despite her condition! How manly!" Elfman shouted as Hope looked at him strangely. "Well if you want, I can help her learn to read, write and speak if you let me." Levy said. "Yeah. It'll take a while for her to get used to people but maybe if she starts interacting with us and members of the guild it could make it easier to get her civilized and adjusted to her new life." I explained as everyone nodded. "Then we should give them Guild Marks! It'll show that we're their family and we'll always have there backs!" Natsu shouted with everyone in agreement.

"Natsu, Lucy and Happy, I'm quite proud of you for beating the first Memory folder. No doubt you've grown stronger physically and mentally. Here's folder 2. I'll take folder 1 and set up a Memory Room for others to view or challenge." I explained giving them the folder, taking the other and waiting for the huge group around us to go back to their own business. "I wonder what type of Magic can Hope do?" Happy asked as Natsu approached Hope who finished her plate and was munching on an apple. "Hey Hope! I'm Natsu! So what type of magic can you do?" Natsu asked. "Didn't Henry told you she couldn't talk?!" Lucy shouted comically. Hope looked at Natsu before her eyes went slit.

Natsu went flying into the wall in a split second as we looked to see Hope had transformed into her Hybrid battle state. She had literally grew to 4 meters, her fur longer and lush, body and muscles grown and thick with power, her hands huge with giant claws, her tail long and devil like, mouth full of razor sharp fangs, and clothes turned armor as she stared down at Natsu. "I forgot to tell you. Asking a werehog young about their power is considered a huge threat to them." Bendy spoke sipping his drink while I sighed. "You should've warned us!" The rest of the guild shouted while Laylee and Bendy laughed. Natsu managed to get up and looked surprised seeing the transformed Hope. "Hey, where did this big dog thing come from?" Natsu asked as we all comically fell. "That's Hope, you idiot!" We shouted as Natsu scratched his head confused. Natsu walked up to Hope and both of them stared at each other. "It's a battle of dominance. Who would win? Man or beast?" Elfman stated as Lucy comically whacked him on the head.

Hope inched closer to Natsu's face while everyone looked at them in anticipation. *Slurp* Hope licked Natsu's face with her big tongue covering his head with saliva wagging her tail excitedly. "Pfft. She did the same thing with me in her normal form. I guess she likes Natsu too." I spoke as everyone just laughed watching Natsu getting knocked on the ground and licked on by a 4 meter Werehog. "From what I've read about Werehogs if they lick a person all over their body then they are declared the Werehog's property." Levy spoke as Gray bursted out laughing. "She got drool in every nook and cranny!" Natsu stated as his hands were sticky with Werehog drool. "Looks like the beast won." I stated drinking a mug of Ink Soda.

(Bendy and Happy sharing tea with Plue and Laylee. And then…)

Hope had returned to her normal state and was sitting proudly on top of Natsu's head with Reedus and I drawing them, Loke running away from Lucy due to her being a Celestial Wizard while Laylee was laughing, Cana and Bendy drinking and talking and with Rex and Happy playing with each other. It was normal and peaceful in the guild until Loke rushed into the guild hall worried and scared. "Bad news! Erza's on her way here!" Loke shouted as everyone froze and screamed in terror except for confused Lucy, Laylee, and Hope, ignorant Rex and 'Don't give a shit' Bendy and me. Bendy and I knew Erza Scarlet pretty well. She is the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail with the title Titania, Queen of Fairies and strictest guild member.

A lot of members in Fairy Tail were terrified by Erza easily known by her strict, brutal and terrifying nature punishing those of the guild physically despite caring about them. However she couldn't intimidate me and Bendy. We've seen Hell, she's just a lit candle compared to it though I was worried about Hope's reaction. From what I've heard from Mira is that Erza not only dominates everyone but also Natsu. Since Hope made Natsu her property or part of her pack, she'll no doubt be hostile to Erza since there cannot be two female Alphas in a pack. Only one Female(Hope) and one Male Alpha(Me). I really didn't want Erza to attack Hope. [Just so you know this is Hope's Pack: Henry: Alpha Male, Hope: Alpha Female, Natsu: Beta Male and Rex: Beta Male.]

The hall became quiet as the shadow of a person carrying a huge horn like object 30 times the size of their body approached the guild hall. The figure entered and revealed to be a beautiful long red hair woman with brown eyes, light peach skin, a stern look on her face and elegant body wearing an armor chest plate with the Fairy Tail insignia on the chest underneath a golden cross, a blue skirt, armor gauntlets and boots standing a good few inches taller than Natsu. She currently dropped down a giant decorated monster horn onto the ground. 'Pretty big horn but I've got bigger ones in my storage cartoons.' I thought taking a sip of my Ink Soda. [Ink Soda, a drink made with a variety of ink from squid, octopus to writing ink. Only made in Fairy Tail.] "I have return. Where is Master Makarov?" Erza asked as we looked at her. "He's at a meeting and won't be back for a while." Mira answered as Erza looked at everyone yet didn't notice us newcomers.

And in an instant she started to harp on the members of Fairy Tail, Cana with her drinking, Vigiteer with his table dancing, Nab for dabbling at the request board, Wakaba for smoking and Macao but just remained silent for him. "Wow. What a dictator, she definitely doesn't know the meaning of the word chill." Bendy stated with sunglasses on his face causing me to chuckle grabbing Titania's attention. "You two! You seem new, I've actually haven't seen you before. Tell me who you are?" Erza demanded raising a sword to my neck.

"We're two of the newest members of Fairy Tail. Nice try intimidating us but you're a wet kitten compared to what we saw. I am Henry Ink, Ink Dragon Slayer and the Pendragon. That is Bendy, my brother and Ink Demon. You seriously need to chill." I spoke as I took a sip of my drink once more and gave Erza a bored look. The entire guild hall was silent once more. "No way… Henry is nuts. I've never saw someone talk back to Erza like that." Some of the guild whispered as Erza and I bored holes in each other's eyes just from staring. It lasted for a few minutes before Erza flinched and lowered her sword.

"I'm sorry. Henry and Bendy, I didn't know." Erza stated but I could feel the fear in her tone and I sighed. "You don't have to be afraid of me but I don't like being threatened or having my friends and family being threatened. I may torture Dark Guilds but I don't harm innocents or anyone close to me. Let's start over again. My name is Henry Ink and that's my brother Bendy." I explained as I got out of my seat and offered my hand with Bendy. Erza looked at it before calming herself and accepting the gesture. "It's nice to meet you too. Bendy and Henry. I am Erza Scarlet. Sorry for the rudeness." Erza spoke as everyone gawked except for Hope and Rex.

"Is Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked as Bendy pointed to the duo who were hugging each other tightly and sweating while Hope looked confused and concerned with Rex on top of Gray's head and I don't even know how he got there in the first place. "We're good buddies like always. Right Natsu?" Gray asked worriedly. "Aye!" Natsu answered acting like another Happy. "What happened to Natsu?!" Lucy cried out surprised. "Natsu challenged Erza to a fight and got beaten up pretty bad. Erza caught Gray walking around naked so Erza beat the crap out of him too. Then Loke hit on Erza and she kicked his butt as well." Wakaba, Macao and Cana explained as Hope didn't care about Gray or Loke but didn't seem happy with another female beating up a member of her pack.

"By the way, is that a Werehog on Natsu's head?" Was all Erza could say before a 4 meter Werehog Hope came down on her. "Here's another thing about Werehogs. They hate someone outside of the pack beat up one of their members especially ones who were recently marked. They resolve the issue by driving away the opponent, mauling them or turning them into a member of their pack but instead of licks they give them a permanent claw mark sinking a single nail into their skin to create an insignia of the beast." I answered as everyone looked terrified thinking whether to be scared of Hope or scared of what Erza was going to do to her.

Hope had gotten off of Erza and we watched her missing nail grow back in a second then took the liberty of wrapping herself around me. [Erza has been added to Hope's Pack as a Beta Female! (I'm such a savage. XD)] Erza got up and dusted herself off despite the nail in her arm that form a claw mark into her skin with a little blood coming from the recent nail digging. "Natsu, Gray, Henry and Bendy, I need your help. I overheard something very grim on my way back to the guild. I got ahold of information about something going down and I fear I might not be able to deal with it. I need your power for this mission." Erza stated as the four of us including Hope and Rex looked at Erza. "Our power…" I said.

(Bendy in Ink Monster form with his arm around Hope in beast form sit on the ground with Happy, Laylee and Rex lying on the ground relaxing saying "And then…")

Magnolia Train Station… 

I was sitting on the bench next to Lucy holding Plue in her arms and Laylee on top of her head and Happy eating a fish with me feeding Rex while Hope was snuggled onto my chest watching Natsu and Gray argue and squabble most likely routing for Natsu with Bendy being the referee. "They are completely nuts. Why did Mira believe I could keep them from fighting?" Lucy sighed as I nodded. "Well, we're lucky that they aren't being physical because Hope would maul Gray for endangering a member of her pack. That or she'll mark him." I answered as Lucy gave me a comical look. "Henry, do you suffer mood swings?" Lucy asked as I looked at her strangely.

"Yeah but I don't really have any violent ones. The only time I get a violent one is when someone makes me crack. And if I crack, you don't want to be in 300 miles of me. Ever heard of the Reaping Mountains? Home of the Malevolent Reaper Dark Guild? *Lucy nods no* It's because I decimated the entire mountain range." I spoke as Lucy immediately turned white like a sheet while Happy followed suit.

Erza managed to arrive as Natsu and Gray broke it up starting to act buddy buddy but that wasn't what got me and Bendy rolling. It was the gigantic amount of luggage Erza was carrying on her wagon by herself. "So much luggage!" Lucy shouted as Bendy and I bursted out laughing from her reaction causing her to sweatdrop. After putting our stuff on the train, Natsu's challenge to Erza and boarding the train that started moving. I sat next to Bendy who had Rex on his lap that was currently napping, Hope who currently was watching a knocked out Natsu lying on Erza's legs due to the redhead knocking him out, Lucy holding Plue in her arms with Laylee sitting next to him, Gray next to Lucy minding his business and Erza sitting on the other side. "So Erza, what did you overheard that got us on this mission? It must be very dangerous or important if you ask for help." Bendy asked as we had her eyes on Erza.

"I was at the tavern enjoying a strawberry drink when I overheard a conversation from behind me. They were talking about a seal, delivering it to someone called Erigor and something about a plan. I recognized the name. Erigor the Reaper, Leader of the Eisenwald Dark Guild. He earned his name for only taking assassination missions but when the Council banned them, him and his guild revolted and turned to magic crime. If I acted earlier then I would've got more information!" Erza explained as she whacked Natsu in angry accidently. "Wait? Did you just say Eisenwald? My brother and I were hunting for the Eisenwald guild before we met Lucy, Natsu and Happy at Hargeon." I answered surprising them.

"What? You were after Eisenwald?" Lucy asked surprised. "Yeah. I had planted a Spy Cartoon on one of them so he could lead us back to their guild but got distracted in Hargeon. However as time passed I've got some information about some of their plans. They recently acquired forbidden magic tool capable of extremely powerful Death Magic and one of the members could unlock a seal on it. Before we could hear anymore, the one we tagged was killed ripped apart with extremely powerful wind magic no doubt by Erigor. He must of found the cartoon and destroyed it but I don't think he's onto us. However when we find them, I'm personally sending that bastard in one hellhole of a cartoon permanently along with his entire guild." I spoke with a dark glance and evil scowl on my face.

'No doubt about it. From what Natsu and the others told me, his past was a nightmare and I bet it has something to do with Dark Guilds but I've never seen so much rage in a person at all. It's like I'm next to the pure embodiment of hatred and rage itself!' Erza thought a bit terrified as they noticed a tear of ink came down from my eye. "Henry! Calm down. Ink is bleeding from your eye." Bendy stated as I snapped out my moment of inner rage to notice the tear trail of ink down my face and quickly wiped it off. "I'm okay. Sorry about that." I stated as Hope whined a little and rubbed herself against me. I smiled at her and rubbed her head.

The train had stopped as we got off while the it pulled away before I noticed something off about our group. "Where's Natsu?" I asked as I looked down at Hope to see she was pointing at the train. I instantly facepalmed myself. "Crap! We've left Natsu on the train and we know how bad his motion sickness is!" I cursed. "I've should have grabbed him! You can hit me for my penance!" Erza stated as I sighed. "I'll go after Natsu. Yellow, Color of Motion! Ink of Speed!" I shouted injecting yellow ink into my arm while summoning my wings. My appearance changed similar to that from last time but was yellow instead of red. "Hope! Stay with the others! I'll be back with Natsu!" I shouted as I took off into the air with lightning quick speed and shot off into the distance.

The train was travelling fast but thanks to my Ink of Speed it allowed me to go faster than the train itself to catch up to Natsu. "Give me a sign Natsu!" I shouted as I noticed one of the train cars exploded in flames. "That's our Salamander!" I cried out as I dove down towards the blazing car to see Natsu was facing off against a stranger with black pineapple like hair and squinted eyes. From his aura and scent, I recognized him as Kageyama, a Shadow Mage and skilled Canceller but I also noticed what lied on the ground between them. "Oh god." I muttered as I recognized the object. It was a wooden flute with a skull that had three eyes on it but not just any flute.

It was the curse flute, Lullaby! I'd never thought they would dare go anywhere close to extremely dangerous magic like that. I knew because Bendy and I had found the flute one day and discovered what it really was. We double sealed the flute and tossed it into a ravine so no one could find it again. Now it was back and I already sensed both seals were already gone. "EISENWALD!" I howled with fury as I dove down towards Kageyama like a bat from hell delivering a powerful hammer kick to his chest knocking him back before I formed a tail of ink behind me and slapped Lullaby knocking it into the canyon bottom. "Henry!" Natsu shouted but I didn't say anything as I grabbed ahold of Natsu with my tail and took off.

I quickly looked around to see Erza and the others heading our way in a Magic Mobile as Gray was hanging onto the top of the magic car holding on for dear life. "Guys!" I shouted as I flew towards them and thanks to my speed quickly caught up with them but only for Natsu to crash into Gray knocking them off the Magic mobile bringing us to an immediate halt. "Henry! You managed to get Natsu! Great job." Lucy stated but noticed the look on my face. "I recognize that look before. You know what they found didn't you Henry?" Bendy asked as he knew the answer as you could see a grim look on his face.

"I caught up to Natsu to see him confronting Kageyama, one of the members of Eisenwald when I noticed what was between them. They had found the Death Magic Flute Lullaby. Known to kill those who listen to the player's song. I knocked him out and kicked the flute off of the train." I explained as everyone paled from the information. "We know about the flute because Henry and I accidently found it one day. When we discovered what it was, we placed another seal on it and tossed the sucker into a ravine so no one could find it. I didn't expect Eisenwald to find it or break the seal." Bendy explained.

"So wait, if you got rid of the flute do you think we've ruined their plans?" Lucy asked but Laylee nodded no. "If they were able to retrieve the flute from a 200 meter ravine the first time than finding it here wouldn't be hard for them since Wind Mages and Shadow Mages can use their magic to locate it. At least Henry tagged Kageyama with a Beacon Cartoon so we can find him and his guild." Laylee explained as I held a piece of paper in my hand showing multiple blips on it. "The best course of action is to intercept Eisenwald at Onibus Train Station. That's the closest station near here on the train's route. No doubt they'll try and hijack the train to get there." I explained as the Ink of Speed spell wore off. "Then let's not waste more time!" Erza shouted as we boarded the Magic Mobile and she took off with us.

Danger has risen as Eisenwald had unsealed the Demon Flute Lullaby! Despite their plans being delayed, our heroes head for Onibus Station for a showoff between good and evil! Find out what happens next time on Bendy and The Fairy Tail!

* * *

 **Until next time guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A new poll is up which will decide the second story to appear in the Naruto and Batim crossovers after God of Ink, so choose whether it's going to be Will of Ink or Heir of Ink!**

* * *

Act 6: Henry & Co. in Station Battle!

* * *

Erza was speeding across the land on her magic mobile containing our team of Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Bendy, Hope, Rex and I on the way to Onibus Station. Why? Because a Dark Guild known as Eisenwald was planning something with the cursed flute Lullaby and Onibus Station was the next stop for the train to go if they hijacked it.

"Erza! Your going to overload the S.E. plug if you continue going too fast! You'll be drained of magic if you keep this up!" Gray shouted as we managed to reach Onibus and was on our way to the station. "Then I'll just rely on Hand to Hand Combat but we can't afford to let Erigor to slip away!" Erza shouted as I understand how she was feeling(despite me being to able to go faster than this hunk of junk car). "Yeah but what about Hope and Rex? I mean Hope can defend herself but the moment Eisenwald spots her then they'll target her for capture or worse plus Rex is an infant! He doesn't even know how to defend himself!" Lucy explained.

"For any other creature then it'll pose a problem but not those two. Young Werehogs have the strength of 100 men and their magical abilities make them a threat in close and long range combat. For Rex's species...heh. You'll find out but have you heard of pack mentality?" I asked as Lucy looked confused. "Wolves and other animals work together in packs. In a pack, they are stronger in numbers but that isn't the truth. Some members hold a special ability that shows its power when other members of their pack are present. There is a reason why Hope marked Erza, Natsu, Henry and Rex not just to increase the pack's size." Bendy explained as Lucy looked surprised and thought about it.

I looked at Natsu who was currently motion sick on the floor of the vehicle as I looked up to notice a commotion by the train station while Era stopped the vehicle. There were guards keeping people out of the station no doubt that Erigor and his guild had made it there. "From what I hear from the crowd, Eisenwald beat us to the station and took control over it. I can smell a lot of people within the station's confines. Erigor and Lullaby are among the group as well. It'll be best if we get Natsu up." I explained as Lucy noticed Gray had stripped down to his boxers but I really didn't care.

"But how? From the train, magic mobile and Lucy's shaking, it's a Triple Motion Sickness Combo!" Happy explained getting angered expression from Lucy screaming she wasn't a vehicle. "Leave that to me." Bendy stated pulling his glove as his fingers transformed into long needles. "Natsu isn't going to like this but it's the best option right now." I spoke as Gray and Lucy looked confused on what I meant. "Ink Demon's Injector: Nerve Spike!" Bendy shouted as he jabbed his needle fingers in Natsu's waist line injecting something in the Dragon Slayer's body. "He stabbed Natsu!" Lucy shouted with a wide eyed and jaw dropped expression.

Natsu's body began to spaz out before his eyes opened and he jumped to his feet letting out a huge fiery breath but his body gotten some added features in the form of two devil forms and a devil tail wagging from behind his pants. "Natsu grew a tail and horns?!" Lucy shouted even more comically. "Don't worry. It's only temporary. I used my Injector technique to stimulate his nerves for a rushed recovery using some of my Stimulate Ink. The horns and tail are side effects. I've could have stabbed him lower so he won't get horns but I'm pretty sure he doesn't want me to neuter him." Bendy explained with a cheesy grin on his face as Happy and Gray slowly backed away from him while Lucy's face heated up.

"Let's head inside." Erza and I stated as our group got focused and we headed into the station. Unconscious soldiers littered the inside of the station entrance but we continued until we were in the main room to see the entire Eisenwald Guild on the opposite side as their master Erigor was floating up them recognizable by his skinny frame, white hair and the scythe in his arms. Kageyama was also amongst them while there was a pretty big number of members behind him. "Erigor!" Erza shouted getting the attention of the big bad. "Well if it isn't some Fairy Tail flies. Did you come here to be swatted? And is that the big scary Pendragon I've heard about? Who would have thought he was a snot nosed little kid?!" Erigor laughed as I stepped forward.

"Your the one who got me in trouble with Erigor and go searching for that damn flute again!" Kageyama yelled angrily as I rolled my eyes. "You think you guys can scare me? Please. A snail is scarier than you fools. I may be a child but over 59 Dark Guilds fell by my hands and the first 10 at the age of 8 and I'm 10 years old now. You guys will make number 60. But I know you dumbasses got Lullaby. I've been onto you for a while and now Pendragon is going to seal your souls on paper." I stated with a soulless and demonic voice as ink poured from my sleeves and eyes forming tendrils on the ground. "I bet you guys are going to 'broadcast' that song over the station's speakers but can you make it there before we defeat you?" Bendy asked as ink dripped down his face covering his eyes and formed into those spiky horns from back at Hargeon with his teeth turning into razor sharp fangs that formed a malicious grin.

"Then let's play." Erigor stated as he vanished into thin air. "Natsu and Gray! Go after Erigor. Both of you are strong together, stronger than Erigor. We'll hold our ground with these swine." Erza explained with a little force as Gray and Natsu headed off. Just as I thought, Kageyama and another member that looked like an awful mummy went after them leaving the rest of the guild to us. "Hey Erza, I knew you are strong but I suggest you steady yourself in the fight. Let the rest of us do most of the dirty work." I answered as Erza nodded. "Hey Lucy! This is the best time to use the key that Boss Bendy gave you! It'll take a tiny bit of your magic power for the summon unlike your other keys so if you want to add someone else to the mix then you can! I've already explained the situation to the spirit." Laylee explained as Lucy took out the Gate key.

"Let's add a special taste to this." Bendy stated as a boombox appeared on the other side of the room. "See that boombox? It'll play a song. The length of the song is how long this battle will go. The moment it ends, you are all finished. The Song is Blood and Ink By Nate Wants to Battle. The song lasts for 2 and a half minutes. So get ready because the moment it starts, then the bloodbath will begin." Bendy explained with a wicked demonic voice as it unnerved a lot of the Eisenwald members. "Then it's show time! Open! Gate of the Blotch Wolf and Gate of the Giant Crab! Inkoris and Cancer!" Lucy shouted holding both Gold and Black keys in hands as twin arrays appeared in front of her with the black one shooting out a torrent of ink and the yellow one an arrow of light.

The arrow of light revealed a tall tan man with brown and red crab claw style hair, 6 crab legs coming out of his back along with twin crab style scissors wearing a light blue shirt, black pants and shades making me think of pimp barber. The torrential of ink morphed into a large 20 ft black and white beastly werewolf with thick dark inky fur, razor sharp fangs that peeked from his jaws, inkpot like black eyes, a long mane of grey fur going down his back, and spiky bushy tail wearing torn white pants, black and silver metal ink giant claws on his hands and an armored pentagram on his chest. "No way! She summoned two spirits at once?! Who is this chick!?" Some of Eisenwald shouted surprised looking at Lucy's summoned spirits mainly scared of Inkoris.

"So you must be Lucy? My new partner, the name's Inkoris. You can summon me anytime as long as you got a little bit of magic power. Just like my creator, I use Ink Magic, Wolf Style. You and Cancer ready for some carnage?" Inkoris asked with a slightly beast like voice. "Yeah! Let's take them out with style then!" Lucy shouted as her spirits were eager to fight. "Let's begin." I stated as the song immediately began to play allowing the battle to begin. I summoned my wings and went above to dodge some magic sword attacks as Hope came in her Werehog form towards my attackers. "Ink Dragon's Depth Dive!" I shouted as black ink swarmed around my body while Hope let out a huge howl throwing a punch that stretched across the room from where she was. Both attacks clocked into the attacking group knocking them out for the count.

"That Werehog's arms stretched! What kind of magic is that?!" One member of Eisenwald shouted in surprise before getting wiped out by Erza's requip magic sword. "Werehogs have the ability to stretch their arms like rubber from the moment they are born. They can use this special ability to reach enemies to far from them and can even expand the size of their arms. This is the reason why Titan Magic is based on this type of capability." I said as I summoned my tail and slammed it into another Eisenwald member knocking them out. "Ink Demon's Mach Strike!" Bendy shouted as he disappeared into thin air before delivering a multiple supersonic punches onto a group of Eisenwald wizards sending them flying with incredible force.

"Awooo!" Rex howled as light surrounded his body before he grew taking the form of a bear sized adult wolf structured form equipped with silver armor plating on his back, legs and tail. "The pup transformed?!" Another member cried in surprise. "Of course! Rex is an Ancient Chimera Fenrir, so they can transform with magic into a powerful older form." Erza stated as Rex let out a huge sound wave like howl that blasted away another group of Eisenwald wizards. "Get the blondie!" A group shouted as they headed straight towards Lucy. "Show them your moves Inkoris and Cancer!" Lucy shouted as both of them leapt into battle. "You got it baby." Cancer stated as he delivered a super fast slash attack with his magic scissors slicing through the opponents' weapons but also made them all bald.

"Get out of my way! Ink Wolf's Blotch Breaker!" Inkoris howled as ink bursted from his claws while he charged towards the Lucy's attackers sending them flying and covering them in claw marks and ink. "Time for the finisher guys! Ink Dragon's Torrential Tribute!" I howled as I created a gigantic sphere of ink in my hands. "Time for me to join in too." Erza stated as her armor disappeared in a flash of light before silver slightly revealing angelic armor complete with wings, feather like headgear and angelic swords covered her body and an array of said swords circled around her wooing Eisenwald and Lucy. "Unison Raid: Ink Dragon's Torrential Sword!" Erza and I shouted as I throw the ink sphere into the spinning circle of blades creating a ink tornado of steel sweeping the remaining members into a knock out. The battle was over as the song finished and the boombox stopped.

"That takes care of that. Now to seal these bastards so they won't cause any trouble." I stated as all of the ink splattered across the ground from the battle began to move lifting the knocked out Eisenwald members in the air. "Now for my turn." Bendy laughed as multiple ink tendrils came from his body and pierced into the dark guild members. I tossed a stack of papers into the air and held Bendy's hand as the process began. Each member of Eisenwald that was pierced by Bendy immediately transformed into ink like liquids including their clothing then was sucked into Bendy's body before traveling into me as my other hand transformed into an army of tendrils.

"Ink Dragon's Tendril Seal." I spoke as I fired the ink of each member into a piece of paper. The ink on the paper formed cartoon versions of themselves as their body and soul was trapped into each thin little piece until the last one was sealed. The tendrils disappeared as both of our bodies returned to normal while we looked at Lucy and Erza. They were both scared stiff while Cancer and Inkoris already returned to their domains after the battle. 'So that's how they sealed their victims…! Transforming the bodies and souls into ink that travel through Bendy to Henry and he finishes the process by sending the ink into paper. And they did this 59 other times…!" Erza thought terrified as she returned to normal and was about to fall when I caught her.

"You used too much of your magic with the Magic Mobile. Take this elixir and rest. It'll help restore your magic." I said as I gave Erza a vial of green liquid and sat her down against the wall. "Lucy, Laylee and Happy, can you please check around the station just in case a member of Eisenwald might have escaped the battle? Hope and Rex stay with Erza and watch over her. Bendy will go look for Natsu and Gray. I'm going to check something out." I explained before we split up. I was in thought as I ran towards the front of the station.

'Something isn't right. My senses aren't picking up anything from outside of the station and there's this strange whooshing sound going through my ears. If I what I'm thinking is right then no doubt about it.' I thought as I made it to the front of the station to only meet a surprise. There was a huge wall of wind surrounding the station. It was a Wind Barrier! "I knew it! He set up a Wind Barrier while everyone was distracted! Pretty smart but it won't work on me! Judging from the winds of this barrier, it's going to take a lot of power to smash through it." I thought taking out a bottle of black ink.

'It's been awhile since I used this type of Ink Magic. I hope no one is around to see this.' I thought to myself as I placed my magic pen into the ink bottle and filled it. "Black, Color of Darkness. Empowerment…" I stated as I injected the black ink into my body. The view was changed to the tornado wall outside of the station as a growing darkness emerged from the other sides taking the shape of a formless monster. The rest of our team was heading towards the front until they heard a large explosion. "What was that?!" You could hear as they ran straight towards where I was only to see a surprising sight. I was standing in the room that was flooded with black ink and black ink scattered across the front and around the train station.

"What happened in here? *notices Henry* Henry! Are you okay?" Gray asked as I noticed he was carrying an injured Kageyama on his back. "I'm fine. I destroyed the wind barrier around the station. It took a bit of power but do you know that Erigor was targeting the Guild Masters at Clover?" I asked surprising everyone. "Yeah but how did you know?" Erza asked. "If they wanted to kill the people here then they would have done it anyway before we came. Plus they seek justice against the Magic Council and what better way to do it is to target the Guild Masters that serve under them." I explained as they looked surprised.

'Henry, I know you used it. It's been a long time since you used that power. One of these days we're going to have to tell our friends about what we are. What WE REALLY ARE.' Bendy thought as we noticed someone was missing from the picture. "Wait a minute, where's Natsu and Happy?" Lucy asked as we noticed the duo I was missing. Then I noticed what they were doing. "They are going after Erigor!" Erza shouted as I didn't like the answer we got. "We're going to have to go after them." Laylee shouted.

"I'm going after them! Bendy, stay with the others!" I shouted as I summoned my wings once more and took off but Erza looked around the place in thought. 'Henry, what did you do?' Erza asked looking at all the ink that flooded around them. Lucy however was nervous remembering back to what I said. Once I crack, you don't want to be in 300 miles of me. I decimated the entire mountain range. 'Henry, what are you hiding from us? Just how can you do something like this? Henry, you aren't so why do you think like it? What truly happened between you and Bendy?' Lucy thought as I was flying across the railroad track after Natsu.

* * *

Henry races across the railroad to aid Natsu in the battle against Erigor but our hero is hiding something from the others. Something powerful and dangerous. What secrets will be revealed next time on Bendy and the Fairy Tail

* * *

 **Until next time guys!**


End file.
